La Profecía Del Cerezo Blanco
by Lavedoki
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto una bellísima chica con una pureza y belleza como la de un cerezo blanco, y normal. Pero que?, al parecer una vieja profecía no esta de acuerdo con lo ultimo...
1. El inicio de una Profecía

_La profecía del Cerezo Blanco_

**_Los personajes del manga y la serie CCS(Card Captor Sakura) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las ingeniosas chicas de Clamp. La historia, si es de mi pertenencia_**

_-Diálogos-_

_"Pensamientos"_

_(Notas de Autora)_

_***Flashback****_

_**Capitulo 1. El inicio de una Profecía**_

Hace aproximadamente 6 siglos, en Japón, en un extenso territorio con un enorme y bellísimo jardín, llenos de árboles de cerezo y peonías, en medio de él se alzaba un una mansión de dos pisos de estilo chino, color azul índigo, las tejas, de un color azul marino, cubrían todo el techo, al igual que en el pequeño porche de la entrada. Dentro de ella, 4 cuartos decorados al gusto de su poseedor, con 2 dos baños, uno en planta alta y otro en la planta baja, un enorme comedor, de un color celeste clarísimo como el cielo, con una enorme mesa, color chocolate, cubierta por un finísimo mantel, en él se encontraba bordado, de color dorado, un sol y una luna en cada extremo de este. Uno de los cuartos, servia como biblioteca y estudio.

Dentro de unos de los cuartos, de color azul marino claro, de muebles de caoba, se encontraba una pequeña cantidad de persona, donde un leve murmullo se podía oír, hasta que el silencio se apodero de aquella mansión, cuando se pronto se escuchaba un leve, pero algo ronco, susurro…

_**En un viejo...pergamino...esta escrito...una profecía que cambiara... la vida de todos... aquellos...que poseen... magia**__. _Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Clow Reed.

Clow Reed, era un hombre amable por naturaleza, con un sonrisa de amabilidad, y a la ves, misteriosa, con el cabello negro con algunos reflejos azulados algo largo debajo del hombro siempre recogido en una prolija coleta baja al costado del hombro, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso comparado con los zafiros mas bellos, pero siempre ocultos detrás de unas gafas redondas, que en ves de opacarlo los hacía resaltar mas dándole un toque misterioso e intelectual.

Él, por sus sorprendentes poderes, había logrado crear seres mágicos dependientes de su magia. Muchos lo habían intentado, pero sus poderes al no ser suficientes los planes terminaban en fracaso, a veces lograban crear una extraña magia que no consistía de vida ni forma, y si lograban darle un cuerpo, poderes y vida nunca duraban demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué?, sencillamente sus poderes no alcanzaban a lograr alimentarlos logrando que desaparezcan. Reed había creado a 2 seres mágicos, el los denominaba "Sus Guardianes", sus nombre eran Kerberous y Yue.

Kerberous, una gran bestia con ojos dorados, pelaje brillante y dorado como el sol, poseía una gran armadura que consiste en una pechera y un casco, y 2 grandes alas blancas, parecidas a las de un gigantesco halcón.

Yue, una especie de "Ángel", poseía una gran cabellera plateada, larga hasta el suelo, unos ojos plateados como la luna, su vestimenta consistía en túnica blanca con algunas franjas azules. Ambos guardianes, poseían una joya, Kerberous tenia una clase de rubíes rojos, ubicados en el centro de el pecho y casco, con una forma ovalada, Yue, tenia un zafiro azulado, algo suave, ubicado en medio del pecho, al igual que su compañero, la gema era ovalada. Ambas joyas tenían, dentro de sí, la energía de los guardianes y sus poderes, Clow a las gemas las llamaba "El tesoro de la vida". Mucho no sabían el porque de aquello, hasta que se explicó. Aquellas joyas absorbían la magia de su amo y para poder convertirla luego en energía vital.

Nadie sabía que pasaría con ellos, al morir su Reed Clow, ya que al ser los primeros seres mágicos todos sentían una gran amargura y envidia al no poder apoderarse de ellos, porque la hipótesis mas realista seria que desaparecerían.

Cuando el momento llegó…

Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que, luego del triste acontecimiento de la muerte del mago, ambas joyas brillaron. Creando una luz cegadora, debido a tal resplandor blancuzco debieron cubrirse, cuando el lugar se pudo ver sin ningún problema, vieron con sorpresa un libro rojo con detalles dorados y una cerradura dorada que se abría pero ¿Con qué?, se encontraba flotando en el lugar que desaparecieron los guardianes, que tenia escrito "The Clow" en la portada, y debajo estaba Kerberous de color dorado, y en la post-portada estaba el símbolo, que representaba al guardián de la luna, una luna dorada, y a cada costada de ella, se encontraban 2 alas plateadas.

Se acercaron, cautelosamente, y tomaron el libro, pero al intentar abrirlo, emitió un brillo dorado en la cerradura, pero no se abrió. Entonces, se dieron cuenta que se encontraba sellado con magia.

Al lado se encofraba un pergamino, al igual que el libro, flotando, se miraron entre si, ¿Seria ese el pergamino que contenía la profecía?

Se acercaron, y tomaron el pergamino, debajo [o sea al reverso del pergamino]de este había una especie de nota

El pergamino decía:

_**Esta escrito,**_

_**Desde el principio de nuestra era,**_

_**Que cuando el cerezo blanco, en medio de**_

_**La neblina...**_

_**Encuentre su verdadero ser, uno que aquel dulce ser**_

_**No sabe que existe,**_

_**Aquel día vera el mundo de otra forma**_

_**Las grandes influencias de aquellas personas**_

_**Lograran que siga adelante**_

_**Pero...**_

_**Depende de aquellas influencias que el mundo este en paz**_

_**O que caiga en la**_

_**Oscuridad...**_

Al terminar de leerlo, nadie sabía que significaba aquello, pero tal parece Clow si. Sus miradas se dirigieron a la nota. Decidieron leer la nota para ver si había una respuesta, por algo estaba la nota ¿Verdad?

Esta decía:

_**Años pasaran , siglos pasaron para que un nuevo poder se libere , un poder que le pertenecerá a aquel con un corazón noble y alma pura , aquel que podrá romper el sello del libro donde permanecen Yue y Kerberous, este ser será el Heredero de mi poder, el poder de aquel ser será inigualable ,aquel Cerezo que su vida cambiara a partir de aquella neblina , cuándo el dulce aroma de las flores de cerezo cautiven el corazón de aquel Lobo, el final se acercara y deberán prepararse , pero El Sol y La Luna los ayudara , solo deberás seguir tu poder... solo que el final tendrá dos caminos ,dependerá de muchos que el final no legue con una gran tristeza, ambos son buenos ,pero malos para una persona… cuida tus creaciones y tus guardianes**_

_**Reed Clow.**_

Nadie comprendía que era aquello, pero al menos sabían que les había una "pista", el libro cuando este en manos de su heredero se abriría, entonces el ser que profesa es un descendiente sanguíneo suyo.[Que son familia, no sabia que como ponerlo]

Pasaron los años y cada descendiente, y heredero de su magia [Ya que son familia, seguramente la magia también se hereda…creo], intentaron abrirlo, pero tenían los mismos resultados.

Unos siglos después, 4 y medio para ser algo más exactos, un heredero más intentó abrir el libro, que, a pesar de los años, se encontraba en buen estado por la magia, obteniendo los mismos resultados que sus ascendentes, su nombre Seishirou Li. Se encontraba casado con una hermosa mujer, Akane de Li. La cual llevaba en su vientre el nuevo heredero de la dinastía Li.

Un día, sin nada en especial decidieron salier a dar un paseo, Seishirou sin saber el por que decidió llevarse el libro consigo...

Un gran error... o puede ser que no? ...

-Holi! nos leemos de nuevo...

¿Que les pareció? bueno es algo cortito. La verdad me costa hacer la profecía al igual que el mensaje. Me gusta mucho el misterio. Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de un minúsculo pero importante detalle, bueno no se los diré. Para que los despistados en los próximos capítulos se den cuenta, aunque será cerca del 3º cap, nos leemos el viernes 25/7/14.

(Cap 2 subido el dia 22/7/14), perdón si esta mal la ortografía!

[Hola 10/8/14 editado]


	2. Encuentros entre el pasado y el presente

**La Profecía del Cerezo Blanco**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp.

La historia no la hago con fines lucrativos y es de mi propiedad

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de Autora)

_**Capitulo 2. Encuentros entre el pasado y el presente**_

Era un hermoso día de primavera, en la ciudad de Tomoeda, los árboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus flores por las calles de la ciudad, al pasó de los pétalos dejaban un aroma dulzón en el aire. Era una bella y delicada danza.

Una bella joven de cabellos castañas claros casi dorados, largos hasta la cintura, lacios y ondulados en las puntas, tez blanca algo morena, una bella figura, su rostro con facciones finas y delicadas, unos carnosos labios rosados y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, que eran tan o mas hermosas que la piedra misma, en ellos estaba reflejado la pureza y la inocencia de su poseedora. Su nombre Kinomoto Sakura, de 18 años.

Iba corriendo a la preparatoria Seijo, iba tan rápido como le dejaba sus rápidas y bien formadas piernas, mientras corría iba pensando "Ya se hizo rutina".

" Espero llegar a tiempo", iba pensando al pasar por la grandes rejas negras de la preparatoria Seijo, el edifico era de un color blanco, su techo color azulado, una puerta doble de color azul, posee una gran cancha de deportes, un gran jardín, con frondosos árboles y un frondoso cerezo, que extrañamente seguía verde...

Llego corriendo al salón, algunos alumnos se encontraban charlando y otros se dedicaban a hacer sus deberes. Pero agradecía eternamente a los Dioses, ya que el maestro Terada no se encontraba en el salón. Saludo a todos, y se dirigió a su lugar. Se acomodo en el y de repente escucho.

**...**Bueno ahora las dejo con el POV SAKURA...

-¡Buenos días! Sakurita-Me dijo mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji, tenia una larga melena negra azabache**,** comparada con la negrura de la noche, llegaba de forma delicada hasta su frágil cintura y de forma lisa, pero en sus puntas pequeñas ondulaciones se formaban, con una bonita y delicada figura, unos hermosos ojos color violesaceos parecidos a 2 hermosas y brillantes amatistas y sus labios rosados siempre formando una dulce sonrisa, ella además de mi mejor amiga era mi prima por parte de mi mama ya que su madre y la mía eran primas. -¿como estas?

-Buenos días, Tomoyo. Muy bien ¿Y tu?-Le dije con una sonrisa, era muy afortunada de tenerla como amga.

-Muy bien, gracias.- Charlamos un poco mas cuando…

De repente llego al salón el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos-lo saludamos formalmente y el se sentó en su escritorio, reviso unos papeles, entonces, se levanta-Bueno empecemos con la clase de hoy...

Toco el receso, bien ya me estaba cansando de Historia, mas con ese raro sueño que tuve...

-No se olviden de hacer la tarea-Nos dijo el profesor y se retiro.

-Vamos Sakura, las chicas nos esperan-Tomoyo me dijo mientras, literalmente, me arrastraba al patio.

En un espacio, bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo ¿verde?, alce una ceja, ya debería de haber florecido, eso era extraño. Habían 3 chicas, nuestra amigas, que soltaron una risita al ver como Tomoyo me arrastraba, me sonroje de vergüenza.

Nos sentamos, tomamos nuestro bento y mientras comíamos hablábamos de alguna tontería, algo de ropa, de la escuela, pero de repente ¿chicos?

-Cuéntanos Chiharu ¿Como van tu y Yamasaki?-Le dijo Naoko a Chiharu Mihara, una chica de pelo castaño siempre recogido en 2 trenzas, ojos color marrones y una bonita figura.

Naoko Shanawisawa, es una chica de cabello castaño algo claro, corto le llegaba a la mitad de la nuca, ojos marrones y una linda figura. Chiharu se sonrojo fuertemente ante tal pregunta todas soltamos una risita.

-Hay , de maravilla ¿ pueden creer que ya tenemos 5 años de novios ?-Soltó una risita , mientras su sonrojo se acentuaba levemente, mientra nosotras las mirábamos sonrientes , ya que no todas tenían una relación así , mírenme a mi ni novio tenia y no atraía ni a una mosca, al menos Tomoyo tenia a medio instituto detrás de ella -Hay, Yamasaki me llevo a cenar a un restaurante y -su sonrojo que casi estaba invisible ,se acentúo mucho mas sus mejillas parecían 2 cerezas y se acerco a nosotras , e hicimos lo mismo por inercia-luego fuimos a su casa vimos unas películas ..Y...bueno...el...el...y...Yo...

-SUELTALO CHIHARU!-Le gritamos.

-Me pidió matrimonio y le dije que si -(Hahn a que ustedes se creían que era "otras cosas", opinion de mi hermano el chismoso se metio en la compu) nos dijo, nos quedamos anonadas. Bueno su relación iba muy bien, pero creo que eso era Mm, ir a otros extremos. Bueno, Rika Sasaki una chica de pelo castaños rojizos, ojos negros y una muy linda figura se encontraba en una relación con un hombre mayor según se decía-¿No van a decir nada?-Nos dijo decepcionada.

-Es, que no nos lo esperábamos Chiharu-respondió Tomoyo que seguía sorprendida al igual que nosotras, mientra ella alisaba sin necesidad la pollera negra del uniforme-Felicidades Chiharu-le dijimos todas al mismo tiempo ,Rika continuo-No lo dejes escapar.

El resto del receso lo pasamos conversando sobre que ellos no se lo dirían a ninguno de sus padres hasta terminar sus estudios, los preparativos, el vestido, la boda y nada de la luna de miel .Luego sonó la campana volvimos a nuestros salones y, ahorame encuentro yendo a casa con Tomoyo, hablando de cualquier tontería. Llegamos al lugar donde nos separamos,

-Oye Saku, dime como te ha ido con Yukito-Me dijo Tomoyo con su dulce sonrisa, me sonroje.

Sucede que, Yukito Tsuquishiro el mejor amigo de mi hermano, lograba que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, miles de mariposas invadieran mi estomago y me sonrojara y sonriera tontamente, en otras palabras estaba locamente enamorada de el, pero ¡COMO NO ESTARLO! , si su cabellera corta ,y levemente ondulada, color grisácea que rozaba su blanco cuello, sus hermosos ojos grises que siempre se veían tan dulces detrás de esas redondas y finas gafas , que le daba un toque mayor e intelectual , su blanca tez que se veía tan calida y su dulce forma de ser ,suelto un suspiro soñador , era perfecto . ¿Cuanto tiene? pues je jeje, va a la universidad con mi hermano y tiene 26, si es algo mayor, nos llevamos 8 años, pero para el amor no hay edad, dicho y hecho. Aunque el no sabe lo que siento, pero algún día se lo diré...

**-**Hoy vendrá a cenar-le dije emocionada, pero como no estarlos! si el chico del que estoy enamorada desde los 10 años vendrá a cenar, una gran sonrisa se formo en mi labios.

**-**Hay Sakura, lastima que no estaré allí para grabarte!-soltó un suspiro, una gota cayo por mi cabeza, sucede que, Tomoyo tiene una gran obsesión con las cámaras de video, se pasa todo el tiempo grabándome y...-Ho... es una pena, pero-una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, empiezo a sudar frío es una mala señal-Podré diseñarte un vestuario hay si ¿Que clase de diseño será? Mm... Luego veré, hay hoy será un gran día Sakurita

**-**¡No te preocupes que te dejare preciosa! , adiós-Me dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo, me parecio ver a una pareja verla como una maniatica-.

Una gran gota resbalo por mi frente, Tomoyo no cambiaria, aunque tampoca queria que lo hiciera. Retome el camino a casa, bueno como les decía mi amiga, le encanta diseñar vestuarios y a mi siempre me tubo como modelo, otra gota resbalo por mi frente al acordarme cuando me obligo a vestirme con un vestido con varios tonos rosados y blanco, era de tirantes algo ajustado de la parte del busto a la cadera luego tomaba la forma de un tutú pomposo y caía levemente tapándome los muslos, era precioso pero mi amiga me obligo a usarlo en un paseo ¡A MEDIO DIA EN EL PARQUE! , ella iba tranquilamente grabándome, alabándome y yo muerta de vergüenza -suelto un pesado suspiro- , recuerdo que tenia 12 años.

De la nada, vi como mi camino, de a poco, se iba llenando de una espesa neblina. No podía ver nada empecé a caminar despacio cuando, de repente, sentí un ruido extraño detrás de mi, tenia miedo ¿y si era un espíritu? ah no, no, no, Sakura no pienses en eso, me empecé a decir ya que yo no solo le temía a los espíritus LES TENGO TERROR, y de repente escuche...

-Lamento asustarte,-Era la voz de un hombre, se escuchaba muy fraternal y extrañamente me hizo sentir tranquila, pero por las dudas me mantuve lista para correr-Pequeño Cerezo Blanco, desde ahora tu vida cambiara mucho, pero no te preocupes el Sol y la Luna te ayudaran, bueno tenle paciencia a la Luna.- Escuche una risa algo divertida, me di la vuelta. Y sinceramente no estaba lista para lo que veía.

* * *

HOLA!

Olí, seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que el cap anterior y este mucha conexión no tiene, pero no, En el otro quería mostrarles como Clow era, y Kerberous y Yue que harían. Bueno en este cap aparecieron Yukito[escrito pero presente], Tomoyito y Sakura! y, y Rika,Chiharu y Naoko, por FIS si escribí un nombre mal me dicen el apellido de NAOKO no lo encontré y quedo así.

Bueno aqui son las 3.50, me agarro insomnio. Bueno vamos por 2º capítulo ¡Si!, me parece irreal, la verdad al ritmo como escribo parece que la historia tendra MUUUUUUUCHOS CAPS, por escribir tan poquito, buenos deseo agradecerles a

**Natsuki 1304****: **_**Tu**__ fuiste la primera en escribirme un comentario, la verdad al verlo mis ojitos derramaron lagrimitas de felicidad. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!, y si la verdad me costó 1 hora,¡1 HORA!, hacer la profecía, la verdad yo tenia mi ordenador con contraseña, y un dia ya no podía entrar casi me muero y justo tenia el cap este ahi, intenté y nada luego re-escribí el cap y quedo parecido pero el mensajito y la profecia no me gustaba, luego pude entrar así que combine los cap y Tada, aqui quedo el hijito . UPS creo que escribí de más._

**_kira.1202: Hola_**_, si creo que todos los caps van a tener ese toquecito de misterio. Asi es mas divertido :), y yo como buena "Hadita de los Fics" e decidido conceder tu deseo. Nos leemos luego amiga!_

**_ .7 : H_**_ola tambien quiero agradecerte, tu Review me animo mucho a seguir la historia, ya creia yo que nadie la leia. Y estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado mi historia. _

**_Bueno hoy es viernes 25/7/14 hora actualizada 4.12 am, nos vemos con el cap 3 el dia lunes 27/7/14. Chau!_**

**_[10/08/2014-editado]_**


	3. Debe ser un sueño, uno muy malo

_Cap anterior (2, empecemos por el principio)_

_Pequeño Cerezo Blanco, desde ahora tu vida cambiara mucho, pero no te preocupes el Sol y la Luna te ayudaran, bueno tenle paciencia a la Luna.- Escuche una risa algo divertida, me di la vuelta. Y sinceramente no estaba lista para lo que veía._

_**La Profecía del Cerezo Blanco**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp.

La historia no la hago con fines lucrativos y es de mi propiedad

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de Autora)

Capitulo 3. Debe ser un sueño, uno muy malo

Delante mío había un hombre algo transparente, se veía muy amable. Tenia el cabello azul oscuro, largo recogido en una cola de caballo, ubicado a un costado de su cabeza le llegaba aproximadamente 8 cm debajo del cuello, unos ojos color azules ocultos detrás de una gafas gruesas, una sonrisa era muy amable y era alto, vestía una túnica azul y celeste oscuro. No se por que, pero me sentía que ya lo había visto antes. Pero eso no era importante el... el e-era u-un

-Fantasma!-me salio en un susurro, estaba ya lista para correr ,pero la piernas no me respondían! era una mala broma , NO PODÍA MOVERME. El miedo me tenia atrapada de los tobillos, dejándome quietita.

-Tranquila pequeña-me dijo acercándose a mi yo solo retrocedí unos pasos y choque con el tronco de un árbol de un cerezo con unos pétalos color rosados, y me deje caer al tiempo que sentía algunas lagrimas en mi ojos - No te haré daño-me dijo dulcemente al tiempo que se acuclillaba y me miraba tiernamente y ponía una mano en mi hombro. Y en ese momento , sentí como si el miedo que tenia desapareciera y aparecía algo cálido en mi pecho , me sentía bien era como si su tacto despertara algo en mi algo... - Mágico - completo el , lo mire asombrada- Sakura , como te dije anteriormente , hoy tu vida dará un giro inesperado , se que tu sabrás cuidar de esto ...-Me mostró un libro , se veía muy antiguo era color rojo , tenia escritas algunas cosas color doradas , pero en la parte de adelante tenia dibujado una especie de ¿puma ? Mm.. No lo se pero a los costados tenia 2 las, me lo extendió, lo mire y me sonrío- Tranquila, no te hará daño. Cuando llegues a tu casa estaré allí- Y al decir esto desapareció.

Me levante mire al cerezo y note que unas flores estaban ¿blancas? , eso era muy raro en estos árboles. Note que la niebla había desaparecido, le hice caso al señor y me dirigí a casa. Algo dudosa, pero ¿A dónde iría?, además parecía ser muy amable

Al llegar a casa, una casa de 2 pisos, color vainilla, tejado azul y una puerta del mismo color, tenia el presentimiento de que algo cambiaría. Entre y Grite:

-¡Ya llegue!- Bueno sabia que mi papa no llegaría hasta hoy en la noche, el era un astrólogo muy famoso. Y mi hermano vendría a cenar, estaría sola hasta la noche y debía hacer la cena.

Entre a la sala, que estaba compuesta por los cuadros de mi familia y de mi madre, ya que ella había muerto cuando yo tenia 3 años, su nombre era Nadeshko Kinomoto, Nadeshko significaba Clavel, era menor que mi padre, el también es maestro de astrología y un día se encontró con mi madre que estudiaba allí ella tenia 16 años y el 26, al año siguiente se casaron. Como la familia de mi madre no estaba contenta con el matrimonio no le dieron ni un centavo, y rompieron los lazos con ella, mi madre trabajo como modelo, y luego tuvo a Toya y 8 años después nací yo, pero luego un año después mi madre enfermo. Tenía cáncer, y era minima la posibilidad que viviera, pero mantuvieron la esperanza pero 2 años después murió.

No recuerdo mucho de ella, ya que yo era muy pequeña en ese recuerdo como era. Ella tenia el cabello largo por debajo de la cintura era color gris, lacio y ondulado en las puntas, como el mío, una hermosísima figura, no por nada era modelo, un rostro ovalado, su tez blanca hacia resaltar unos bellos ojos verdes esmeraldas, yo herede sus ojos, aunque no son tan lindos como los suyos.

Me dedique a buscar a ese hombre, no se por que lo hice, pero, soy una persona muy curiosa y, supongo, que eso es lo que me esta guiando a hacer esta locura. En la sala no había nada, pase a la cocina, nada!, los cuartos ,el de mi hermano y mío, el jardín, él estudio de mi padre, el cuarto de mi padre, el armario y HASTA EL BAÑO! pero nada . Bufe con fastidio y me tire al sofá que tenia la sala.

De repente recordé un lugar que no había revisado corrí hasta un pasillo y al final de el había una puerta, se escuchaba algo un raro ruido eran..., abrí los ojos y tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar de espanto.

¿RUGIDOS? YO NO TENIA NI GATO Y ESO PARECÍA UN PUMA! lentamente me acerque a la puerta armada con un bastón de animadoras ¿Dije que era la capitana del equipo de animadoras? no bueno jijji(Risita nerviosa) soy muy despistada, abrí la puerta y la luz estaba apagada , hay justo yo una miedosa de primera debía internarse en un cuarto oscuro no había un tierno gatito si no tal vez un PUMA , baje abrazada al bastón que hasta aseguraría que lo escuche crujir por la fuerza que estaba aplicando.

Finalmente llegue al piso, encendí la luz que estaba aun costado de las escalares y el sótano quedo encendido, aunque en realidad era como u estudio y biblioteca ya que había un pequeño escritorio y 2 estantes llenos de libros de astrología, culturas o algún recuerdo de las excavaciones de mi padre.

-Pequeña-La voz me sobresalto, era la voz de aquél hombre, deje caer el bastón y me dirigí a paso lento e inseguro al ultimo rincón que creaban los libreros y hay estaba el con el libro, allí era más oscuro, solo que una luz amarilla lo envolvía-Tardaste en encontrarme-soltó un risa, yo me sonrojé levemente mientras una gran gota caía por mi cabeza y luche por no caerme de espaldas,¡No estábamos jugando a las escondidas! , hice un infantil puchero, y el sonrío al ver mi reacción y asintió con la cabeza, mi puchero quedo atrás, y levante la ceja ¿A que se debía esa reacción?-Aquí tienes Cerezo Blanco-me dijo y extendió el libro, lo mire con un poco de desconfianza y lo tomé.

Al tomarlo , este hizo un ¡clic! y se abrió, un raro símbolo se formo debajo de mis pies , una rara ventisca me envolvió y esa calidez me volvió a invadir solo que esta ves era mas fuerte y se formo en mi pecho sentía como se extendía por mi cuerpo y al llegar a mi cuello se detenía una rara llave apareció de la nada del libro que se había detenido a la mitad, era dorada tenia un rara forma era muy pequeña , parecía la cabeza de un pájaro , a los costado tenia 2 pequeñas alas blancas y en el inicio de estas tenia cada lado 1 circulo rosado(Como en la 1º temporada de Scc). De la nada vi como el libro emitía un brillo dorado y ¿Qué…?. ¿Empezó a salir del libro algo?

-Suerte pequeño Cerezo-Me dijo el señor- Me llamo Clow no señor-Dijo divertido y desapareció.

Vi el bultito amarillo que seguía saliendo del libro primero unas orejitas amarillas parecidas a las de un oso de felpa pero más grandes luego una cabeza redonda un naricita y una boquita graciosa, un pequeño cuerpo, una cola amarilla y la punta peluda y blanca. Y lo único que salio de mi boca al verlo abrir sus pequeños y negros ojos negros fue...

-_Debe ser un sueño, uno muy malo_- Y note como ese extraño muñequito amarillo me miraba analizándome.

* * *

_Hola otra ves!_

_Bueno,¿Que les parecio el cap?. Bueno ando con un poco de sueño. Sere directa a los REVIEWS! :_

_Hola a :_

**Sarimarin**: ¿Como estas?, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y aqui esta el cap prometido :D. DIsculpame! seguramente yo al subirlo TAN PERO TAN tempranisimo no me habia dado cuenta de tu review, pero para disculparme te digo que en el proximo cap se llamaLa llave, el gusrdion y ¿magia?", era algo parecido pero ando con poco tiempo asi que , bue parecidisimo es. Chau! espero que te guste este cap. Que bueno que hay nuevo lectores!

**Natsuki 1304**: ¿Como estas?. estoy muchoi feliz que te haya gustado el cap, y muchas gracias por el cumplido :D. Y... con respecto a Shaora(Hora de ponernos serios), la verdad , no se si aparesca pronto, Aviso NO ES SEGURO, pero hoy (Mejor dicho mañana son las 2.39)mi macabra cabecita, se le a ocurridouna dramatica esena. Asi que dependera de mi "Yo Bueno " y "Yo Malo". Ustedes quieran a Yo bueno!Adios(Yo Malo: Hey, yo les doy misterio/Yo Bueno: Yo les dare a Shaoran./Yo:¬¬ Basta!, tengo chueño y no ayudan, la decision la tienen nuestro público/ Yo Bueno y Malo: Perdon :()

** .7**:¡Como estas?, si la verdad me animo musho! Ah! Perdon por lo de tu nombre, pero cambie el cap 5 veces xq tu nombre no aparecia solo el .7. Por ESO LO COPIE Y PEGUE, ESCRIBI Y CAMBIE LA POCISION Y NADA 1 D: . Me habia agarrado un ataque, si no aparece el nombre correctamente lo siento Mari! y Adios!

**Kira.1202**:¿Como estas,?, que bueno que te guste el misterio aunque no quiera el misterio solito se pone en la historia, y si yo soy una buena hada madrina xD. Bueno, cambiando el tema¬¬¡Acertaste en lo de Clow!, aunque no es husto el que no se daba cuenta tenia tu review de pista. Ah y con respecto a los Chiharu y Yamasaki, fui en un momento de "inspiracion", habia estado viendo en la tele algo de Bodas y se quedo en mi cabeza, y si la verdad es extraño comprometidos a los 18. Bue! en la vida hay de todo :D. Nos leemos luego.

**tenshi**:¿Como estas?, que bueno que te haya gustado. Y tambien me agrada quehaya nuevos lectores escribiendo sus opiniones de mi extraña historia. Y la verdad espero que los caps y mis ideas se queden interesantes :D, y ademas yo les doy intriga gratuitamente. Nos leemos luego.

Bueno hoy es** 28/7/14**, tonta soy puse **_"27/7/14"_** en ves de esta fecha, pero bueno. Como en mi perfil esta yo publico Sábados o Domigos y Lunes. Bueno ahora se adapta a el horario la historia. Asi que nos leemos el dia **2 o 3/7/14. Chau!**


	4. Un guardián, una llave y ¿mis poderes?

_**Capitulo Anterior(Debe ser un sueño, uno muy malo...)**_

_**Y lo único que salio de mi boca al verlo abrir sus pequeños y negros ojos negros fue...**_

_**-Debe ser un sueño, uno muy malo- Y note como ese extraño muñequito amarillo me miraba analizándome**_

* * *

_**La profecía del cerezo**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp.

La historia no la hago con fines lucrativos y es de mi propiedad

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de Autora)

_Capitulo: Un guardián, una llave y ¿mis poderes? _

Note, como ese "muñequito" me analizaba, y luego, sonreía. Mi cara era de pánico, sorpresa e ¿incredulidad también es un sentimiento?, no lo se, solo se...

-Hola, mi nombre es Kerberous, Soy el ex-guardián del mago Clow y mi creador. ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Me dijo con una vocecilla graciosa. No sabía si gritar de pánico o reírme. Lo único que pude hacer fue que una gotita resbalara por mi cabeza y me cayera de espaldas.

-Esto me pasa por confiar en un espíritu - Me susurre a mi misma, pero parece que el "Kerberous" lo escucho, me senté, ahora que analizaba la situación ¿Quien le pondría ese nombre a ese adorable muñequito? por que era muy lindo te daba unas ganitas de agarrarlo y abrazarlo... Esperen!, sacudí mi cabeza frenéticamente en forma de negación, vuelve en ti Sakura! puede hablar eso no es normal esperen ¡ya se!

Antes de que el muñequito hablara lo tome y…

-Por aquí debe de haber unas instrucciones, ¿Por donde se le pone baterías? ¿Que alitas más curiosas y suavecitas? ¿Como te diré?- A Kerberous le salio una gotita mientra esa niña lo daba vueltas y hablaba, se libero se su agarre.

-No soy un muñeco!, ya te dije que soy Kerberous la bestia de este libro!-Me dijo mientras movía sus manitas amarillas frenéticamente. Suspire, no era un sueño

-Lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, tengo 18 años- Le dije un poco tímida ya que, esto era muy raro-Y si se puede eh...Mm...¿Que haces aquí?

Kerberous se le resbalo una gotita.

- Bueno Sakura, ¿te puedo decir así?-me pregunto, le di una sonrisa y asentí, el pareció conforme, entonces siguió-Bueno, como te dije antes soy Kerberous, la bestia de este libro, mi creador Reed Clow al morir me sello aquí. Y nos dijo, que la persona que abriera este libro- dijo mientras lo tomaba y me lo daba por inercia lo tome y emitió el mismo brilla y un símbolo raro apareció, en el centro habían un sol y a un costado una luna, luego se cerraba esa parte y aparecían había unas especies de cartas y símbolos extraños- Parece que tienes grandes poderes-susurro para si, se quedo pensativo.

-¿Poderes?- Le pregunte. El me miro y suspiro. Pero antes que diga algo su estomago rugió, el la cubrió apenado, y yo solté una risita- Ven conmigo, hay pudín arriba.- Le dije amigablemente, el asintió y lo tome en mis manos y lo lleve arriba.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto, al subir arriba me di cuenta que tenia media hora para hacer la cena, Kerberous, aun estoy pensando como decirle es que ¡es muy tierno!, comió un pudín. Luego que mi hermano llegara, mi hermano se llama Toya Kinomoto, tiene 26 años, es muy fuerte, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro y los ojos del mismo color, es muy guapo y muchas veces vi como las chicas lo perseguían pero el no les hace caso, se parece mucho a mi papa, solo que gruñón y serio , es muy sobre-protector conmigo, aunque creo que se tomo muchas molestias ¡si no atraigo ni a una mosca!, el me dice "monstruo" huy! odio que me diga así, mi papa dice que es de cariño, de visita recibimos a papa, no les dije nada de Kerberous.

-¿Me podrías explicar eso de que tengo grandes "poderes"?-Le dije mientras me secaba el cabello.

Note como suspiraba pesadamente, y dejaba de lado el 2º pudín que le daba, se cruzo de brazos y piernas, se puso serio y me miro.

-Como te dije antes, soy el guardián de este libro, fui creado por un mago muy poderoso llamado Reed Clow...-Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y le dije

-Lo conozco!- me miro sorprendido-Hoy al volver de la escuela lo encontré, el me dio el libro y me hizo conocerte! , ahora que lo recuerdo... había una curiosa llavecilla...-Dije pensativa, sin darme cuenta Kerberous estaba boquiabierto mientras pensaba "Debe ser muy poderosa, para no haber recibido entrenamiento mágico y con solo abrir el libro liberarnos a la llave, a mi y a... luego pensare en el ahora le explicaría a ella lo que sucede".

-Bueno el era un mago muy poderoso-capte su atención-El creo la llave que viste, pero no es una llave común y corriente, y me creo a mi y..., bueno te hablare de el en otro momento. El mago Clow, me dejo la misión de preparar a su "elegido"-hizo un énfasis a la última palabra pero parece que es muy despistada,"o inocente como predicho esta..."-Bueno, Mm... No se como decirte esto ¿Me harías un favor?-Ella asiente *total que mas puede pasar* piensa-Bien! toma el libro-dijo animado, y señalando lo dicho.

Toma el libro, y el mismo curioso símbolo aparece, la misma sensación la vuelve a invadir...

-Recita después de mi-Le pidió Kerberous, ella asintió -_Llave, que posees los secretos y poderes de la oscuridad_

_-Llave, que posees los secretos y poderes de la oscuridad_-repitió ella

-_Yo, Kinomoto Sakura estoy dispuesto a concretar esta misión, te ofrezco mis poderes ayúdame concretar la misión ¡LIBERATE! _

-_Yo, Kinomoto Sakura estoy dispuesta a concretar esta misión, te ofrezco mis poderes ayúdame concretar la misión ¡LIBERATE_!- repitió ella

Después de eso, la llave brillo de forma segadora solo se veía Kerberous flotando sorprendido de su poder, a Sakura sorprendida de lo que veía y lo que ella veía, su cuarto no era visible ante tal luz y debajo se encontraba el símbolo dorado y la llave que creció dando forma a un báculo dorado.

Una vocecita, en su cabeza le dijo "¡Tómala!", obedeció, total ¿que más podía pasar?

Al tomarlo en mis manos, emitió una luz blanca, en un parpadeo ya estaba todo normal. Kerberous estaba comiendo el resto del pudín, intentando hacer que su gesto sorprendido pase por desapercibido.

-Felicidades! ahora tienes a este poderoso guardián ¡El gran, poderoso e inigualable Kerberous! - Dijo haciendo poses con sus bracitos, como si sacara músculos-y ese báculo mágico, y ,además, tus poderes mágicos se desarollaran de manera rápida -Agrego, sin interés.

-Hoee! ¡¿Que?!- Exclamo sorprendida.

* * *

**Hola! hay que dia feo es hoy llueve y lleve. Bueno aqui esta el cap prometido, quiero darle credito a mi amiga Eliana(No dire mas), ya que me ayudo een la parte cuando Kerberous le dice lo de sus poderes y bla bla bla, Bueno es raro pero son las 11.57, no pude dormir en toda la noche. Si se preguntan porque no subi el cap, sencillito estaba viendo Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama¡¿LO HAN VISTO?, bueno tal ves (Top secret, super confidencial, use algun personaje, de forma secundario que solo aprecera durante unos caps, bueno **

_HORA DE LOS REVIEWS!( me hace pesado contestar todos, por lo cual e decidido solo contestar los del cap anterior y no los del cap anterior a este)_

** tenshi:Hola, muchas gracias-sonrojada-, agradesco que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el prox cap, espero con ansias tu proximo review.  
**

**kira.1202:Hola,Oye no era un juego de escondidas, la verdad no sabia como hacer que se trataran, pero decidi una , nos vemos en el prox. cap, espero tu review.  
**

**Natsuki 1304:Hola,com dije anteriormente no era escondidillas,-puchero-, y si la verdad mis yo's estandecidiendo, aunque yo bueno ahora esta con el ego mas alta =_=() [Yo bueno:Ven, soy el mejor. Alabenme!Yo les dare a Shaoran/Yo Malo:Hay, tu idea es muy parecida a la historia original, la mia no. ES ROMANTICA, TIERNA Y... ASOMBROSA/Yo Bueno:Claro un encuentro en una lluvia es todo eso? tambien es origianal/Yo:Reespira,1...2...3/Yo's:Soy yo mejor/Yo:25...26...27.../Yo Malo:Callate infantil!/Yo Bueno:No tu.../Yo: CALLENSE SE VAN A ALGUN SITIO DONDE DESAPARECIO MI CONCIENCIA/Conciensia:Nop,estoy a qui:D/Yo: Peleen en otro lado, y conci hablamos luego del porque de tu desaparecion, pero es por que esos dos(señalando a los Yo's)son insoportables no(Asiente), oh Yo-Yo's-conciencia Fuera]Bye!.=_=()hice un testamento  
**

** .7/Mari:Hola! si la verdad me salio igualito, Shaoran por ahora se encuentra bronceandoce en China, siendo molestado por Meiling, asi que se lo vera en un !**

**Sarimarin :Hola,¿Que tienen con Xiaolang?, no debo mencionarlo mas. Los eh dejado con mucha curiosidad, y eso es bueno jijiji soy mala. QUe bueno que te gusto el ! **


	5. Recordando

_Al tomarlo en mis manos, emitió una luz blanca, en un parpadeo ya estaba todo normal. Kerberous estaba comiendo el resto del pudín._

_-Felicidades! ahora tienes a este poderoso guardián ¡El gran, poderoso e inigualable Kerberous! - Dijo haciendo poses con sus bracitos, como si sacara músculos-y ese báculo mágico, además de tus poderes mágicos-Agrego, sin interés. _

_-Hoee! ¡¿Que?!- Exclamo sorprendida._

_**La Profecía del Cerezo Blanco (Nombre original de la historia)**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp.

La historia no la hago con fines lucrativos y es de mi propiedad

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de Autora)

_***Flashback****_

_Capitulo 5: Recordando..._

Pov Kerberous (creo que nadie a hecho un Pov de el)

No entiendo, por que Clow dejaría a sus guardianes en manos de un niña, aunque tiene un poder sorprendente "no lo puedo negar" pero ¿Por que a ella y no a un descendiente de su sangre? Hay cosas que nunca entenderé de él.

Aun recuerdo, cuando Clow y yo, hablamos sobre que sucedería cuando el libro nuevamente se abriera, luego de su muerte en un sueño...

************************************FLASHBACK*********************************

Estábamos en un lugar oscuro, pero claro a la vez parecía el universo... Hay en medio de tanta oscuridad lo vi mostrando esa mirada tan amable

-Kerberous-me dijo, mientra yo me acercaba lentamente a el, mis pasos hacían eco en aquel lugar que parecía no tener fin, pero no me importaba-Lamento haberte sellado sin decírtelo, pero, cuando el sello vuelva a romperse, sucederán muchas cosas. No solo el poseedor del nuevo poder deberá pasar pruebas, si no tu también- eso ultimo lo dijo divertido, con esas sonrisa divertida, tan característicamente suya, yo lo mire asombrado e incrédulo mientras una gotita escurría por mi cabeza (el siempre nos gastaba bromas o nos ayudaba, pero con condiciones, creo que era de esperarse)-Se lo que debes de estar pensando, pero no es para gastarle una broma si no para prepararlos para el final-Esto último lo dije seriamente. Un estado raro en él.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle a que se refería con ello cuando...

Un sueño embriagador me invadió, luchaba por no cerrar los parpados pero era imposible. Mi cuerpo no respondía, mis papados solo se cerraban, mi voz parecía inexistente y el solo me miraba con tristeza y, aunque no me lo crea porque el nunca no nos lo dijo, aunque lo sabia, cariño... entonces escuche "Adiós Kerberous, algún día en el futuro, en un lugar nostálgico seguramente nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonce mi querido amigo...". En ese momento un susurro mío se escucho en aquel oscuro e infinito lugar _Clow_

******************************FinDelFlashback**************************************

Recuerdo haber escuchados unos extraños sonidos. Creí que Clow, nos podría haber hecho una broma y volvía, se reiría y luego todo volvería a su lugar y normalidad… Pero…

Luego de eso, me encontré con una encantadora chica de uno muy bonitos ojos verdes esmeraldas, el cabello castaño, alta, muy bonita a mi perspectiva, pero...

Una extraña aura y presencia la rodeaba, era poderosa que, me atrevo a decirlo, podría comparársele a la de Clow, o podría ser que sea más poderosa, pero a pesar de todo ese misterioso poder se encuentra dormido, pero se encuentra latiente para cualquiera, recuerdo que la profecía que nos contó Clow unos días antes de su muerte, nos dijo" aunque crean que es una tontería, estas palabras juntas nos muestra un destino. Uno que existe hace tiempo, y enigmas y misterios hay en ella. Tal vez no se cumpla como dicha y escrita esta pero si el resultado será igual. Y cuando comienza será el final del principio y el principio de lo nuevo" (Uh, que poético me salio =_=()) y creo, no estoy seguro, que es ella la elegida del destino. Pero lo mas sorpréndete, e irónico es que, sucede que no tiene ningún conocimiento de la magia.

Al ver como recitaba el conjuro para librar del sello a la "llavecilla", como ella le había bautizado, su poder incrementaba y sus ojos verdes mostraban una fuerza mágica nunca soltada esperando pacientemente para salir y mostrarse ante todos con su poder. Se veía frágil, pero en su interior un ser completamente fuerte y mágico deseaba y anhelaba ser librado.

Al ver al báculo en sus manos, no puede evitar sentir una gran nostalgia me invadiera al recordar a Clow crearlo y mostrárnoslo, y decirnos que algún día su heredero lo usaría para incrementar su poder, incrementarlo y controlarlos...

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso de "Controlarlos"?, él no dijo controlarnos. Esto es extraño pero la descubriré. Denlo por hecho.

Suelto un profundo suspiro al recordar, y sin poder evitarlo, comparar la magia de mis amos. Al despertar, recuerdo haber sentido la magia de Clow, que al final resulto ser cierto ya que el guío a Sakura al libro, pero sentí otro magia, de un color rosado claro con algunos pigmentos rojos y muy pocos verdes, se sentía fuerte pero débil como si ocultara su presencia, temí por Clow pero recordé lo que sucedido entonces... ¿Cómo era posible qué lo sintiera?, al despertar y verla completamente sorprendida, incrédula y asustada, su magia se hizo más notable, la analicé y me di cuenta de su potencial, sin duda alguna era fuerte. Se que lo repito unas y otra ves, pero es que nunca me había sorprendido tanto por algo, la verdad esperaba a un ser totalmente egoísta, superficial y completamente malcriado. Pero me encuentro con una dulce, amable, linda y tierna jovencita. Seguramente, con un heredero sanguíneo de Clow ya lo habría matado, su familia era completamente fría, si había que sacrificar a uno de los suyos por poder lo harían si dudarlo.

Entonces, recuerdo haberme presentado y ella "dulcemente", me creyó un muñeco, ¡¿Cómo osa a compararme a mí con un muñeco?! Y me di cuentá que en ves de ser mi verdadero yo era, como ella había dicho, un muñeco. ¡¿Cómo había pasado esto?! ni idea, pero luego recordé lo dicho por Clow " No solo el poseedor del nuevo poder deberá pasar pruebas, tu también ", y entonces entendí. Yo me alimentaba de la magia de Clow, y él al sellarme en el libro yo me alimentaba de una "magia limitada", por encontrarle alguna manera de decirla, seria; esa magia era suficiente para mantenerme vivo hasta que mi nuevo amo, Sakura, hallara el libro y lo libré de su sello, al suceder esto mi fuente de alimentación cambio de forma brusca y debería adaptarme a ella, y también Mi ama debe amentar su magia y yo, justamente en ese momento, podré volver a mi forma normal. Aunque, al menos yo, necesariamente, no me alimento de su magia, ella solo me otorga la mitad, el resto de mi poder se encarga el sol. Aunque, si ella quisiera yo podría depender totalmente de ella.

Y, en este momento, me encuentro comiendo algo delicioso, es amarillo y tiene una forma extrañamente cilíndrica, es muy dulce. Sakura dice que se llama "pudín" y es totalmente DELICIOSO, ya e comido 3 pudines.

Veo de reojo a Sakura, ella aun sigue sin asimilar todo lo sucedido, con el báculo en sus manos aferrándolo a su pecho, sus ojos esmeraldas lo miran como si fuera un unicornio. Disimuladamente, suelto un suspiro, pobre no sabe todo las responsabilidades que tendrá que cargar desde este momento, más los entrenamientos.

Esto seguramente será divertido. Aunque algo doloroso, ya que los hecho me refrescaran el pasado, pero recreando y _recordando_ se vive.


	6. Entendiendo y actuando por instinto

Esto seguramente será divertido. Aunque algo doloroso, ya que los hecho me refrescaran el pasado, pero recreando y _**recordando**_ se vive.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp.

La historia no la hago con fines lucrativos y es de mi propiedad

La profecía del Cerezo

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de Autora)

Capitulo 6. Entendiendo y actuando por instinto

Pov Sakura

Aun no entiendo nada de lo que a sucedido hoy. Ahora estoy viendo como "mi guardián", es hasta extraño decirlo, esta devorándose un pudín, va por el 3º, que bueno que mi papá había hecho unos de mas al creer que estaría Yukito. Al final Yukito no pudo venir por que se sentía algo enfermo, espero que no sea nada grave. Me sentí algo triste al saberlo, pero Toya me dijo que seguramente vendría.

Pero, ya me imaginó la cara de Tomoyo al mandarle el mensaje de que Yukito no vendría, antes que venga, según ella me había hecho el traje y estaba segura de que me iba a encantar y que vendría a las 7, Toya me llamó antes, a las 5, y me lo dijo. Tomoyo mañana seguramente me hará probarme el traje.

Bueno retomando el tema, aun no entiendo nada, según lo que e entendido, que es casi nada, Clow era un mago muy poderoso, él creo a Kerberous, antes de morir el decidió sellarlo en un libro, ese libro que por azares del destino llegó a mis manos y al hacer contacto absorbió "mi magia", y el sello que Clow que había impuesto en él se rompió. Entonces ahora yo soy ama y dueña del libro y del guardián del sol, el se dijo así una vez.

También dijo que ahora mis poderes mágicos se desarrollaran de forma rápida.

Mm... Es mejor preguntarle, deje el báculo dorado, era muy curiosa su forma, tenia una forma parecida a la de la llave solo que en vez de la parte de la cerradura había un mango largo y al final de él terminaba en una bolita, al alejarlo de mi tacto este brillo levemente, luego la luz, que cubría el báculo completo, empezó a disminuirse par unirse en el centro y al ir desvaneciendo la luz no dejaba nada a su paso, al desaparecer la luz completamente la pequeña llave dorada estaba en ves de "su versión tamaño póster".

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-Exclame sorprendida, con los ojos como platos, pero como no estarlo. ¡Ay!, mal momento para entrar en estado miedoso

-Al alejarse de ti la llave perdió su fuente de magia, que necesita para tomar su forma original-Explico Kerberous, atrayendo mi atención vi que seguía viendo la llave-Al no estar acostumbrada a tu magia, debe adaptarse a ella y cuando tu poder incremente no necesitara de tu contacto para estar en su forma original. Ya que tu magia llegara a ella sin problema alguno, siempre que antes la hayas activado y desees que siga de esa forma.

-Mm, creo que lo e entendido- Le dije, de repente recordé me puse algo seria, nunca me a dado bien estar de está forma, según Tomoyo porque mi cara es muy tierno, cosa que dudó-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Le dije dudosa, a pesar de todo no quería darle una mala impresión soltándole la pregunta así como así vi como me miraba para luego asentirme. Tome algo de aire y le pregunté-¿A qué te referías con eso de que mis poderes crecerán de forma rápida?.

-Tu posees magia, pero sucede que es muy débil…aunque no sea así-Escuche que murmuró algo a lo último, iba a preguntarle que dijo pero siguió-El báculo te ayudará a controlar tus poderes por lo tanto, ellos crecerán también en el proceso- OK, una duda aclarado ahora me encontraba otra, ¿Alguna mas anda por ahí?.

-Y ¿Quién creo el báculo?-Le pregunté curiosa.-Y ¿como sabes que yo soy la indicada par ser tu ama?-Esa duda la tenia desde que me dijo que yo seria su dueña, aunque prefiero ser su amiga,

Me miro de una forma muy extraña, debo admitirlo, en la mirada con la que me veía en ese momento veía decisión, incertidumbre, duda, nostalgia y algo de añoranza. Para luego decirme...

-Bueno, Clow, como te mencione, era muy poderoso, y fue él quién creo el báculo, porque le necesitaba para su sucesor. Un día el estaba realizando, como siempre, unos entrenamiento, cuando de la nada se quedo en un estado de shock. Yo estaba cerca, me preocupe al verlo...-suelta un suspiro, y cerró los ojos. Debía ser doloroso recordar y hablar de aquello- cuando estaba cerca a unos segundos de preguntarle que sucedía se desmayó. Como puede lo acomode en el jardín, allí era donde nos encontrábamos, lo llame de forma alterada, al paso de unos minutos, que a mi me parecieron eternos, el despertó. Me vio y lo primero que me dijo fue" Cerezo blanco". No entendía que se refería, hasta que luego , de que le suplicara, me lo explicara, aunque la verdad no había entendido una parte hasta que te conocí- Termino contándome, abriendo los ojos y mirándome seriamente.

Lo vi de forma significativa, la curiosidad me estaba matando y él con tanto misterio no ayudaba, la verdad para nada. Lo mire como diciéndole con la mirada" Por favor sigue!". Pero como si nada solo me sonrío algo divertido y burlesco, se me escapo ligeramente un pequeño puchero.

-Oye ,,, y ,,,Etoo ¿Que te dijo?-le pregunte-No puedes dejarme con la duda, así como así-Le dije con reproche en mi voz.

Me miro de forma burlesca y me dijo- Pero si no, no tendría misterio ni gracia, y claro que puedo y ya lo e hecho-Me dijo divertido. Juro que después de esa aclaración un gruesa gota escurrió de mi frente y me caí de espaldas (Al estilo anime e de aclarar).

Pov Sakura/Kerberous

Estaba por decir algo cuando vi que el libro brillaba de forma descomunal, luego levito un poquitín y el brillo se fue aclarando, hasta que una leve luz dorada lo envolvía. La misma voz de antes me volvió a decir "Prepárate, esta será una larga noche". No entendí nada pero me prepare .. 2 luces salieron del libro dando vueltas por mi cuarto, sentía una fresca brisa al igual que el leve aleteo de un pájaro, y una extraña sensación.

De repente frente mi se posesionó una de las luces, era de color amarilla.

La voz de antes, me dijo "No temas", era masculina, y luego escuche otra fina voz femenina, esa delicada voz me dijo "Hola, Cerezo. Nos hablaron mucho de ti, seguramente nos llevaremos bien. Mi nombre es Viento", la luz tomo la forma de una hermosa mujer, tenia unos ojos verde limón, su cuerpo era amarillo y desbordaba delicadeza, tenia una especie de capa del mismo color, con detalles que la hacía parecer el ala de un ángel, su cabello también era de un color dorado, era lacio y se encontraba elevando en dos parte, ambas de un lado especifico de forma circular tapaban levemente su rostro sin ni siquiera tocarlo o rozarlo, con una radiante sonrisa, que me fue imposible no devolver.

La verdad no se por que lo hice pero, estire mi brazo, dejando la palma de mano extendida hacia arriba, haciendo que una curiosa pelotita rosada como de viento apareciera en mi palma extendida hacia ella, ella me sonrío y la toco al instante una brisa movió mis cabellos y ella me sonrío para luego desparecer en aquella bolita. La llave que no se encontraba muy lejos emitió un leve brillo, como reclamando algo suyo… Me acerque y la tome, una oración vino a mi mente, pero antes de decirla la llave ya se había convertido en báculo, su punta brillo, y la verdad creo que hoy estoy actuando mucho por instinto por que, lleve mi mano que tenia a la esfera a la punta. Este solo la absorbió, los círculos rosados brillaron y las alitas que tenia encima, se agrandaron levemente. ¿Por todos los dioses qué acaba de suceder?

Kerberous observaba todo esto con incredulidad. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?, Ya había visto a esa mujer, es Viento. Ella es un ser mágico, al igual que yo, es como una especia de guardián pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Por qué?, bueno le explicare. Yoa pesar de alimentarme de la magia de mi ama, soy igual que el sol. O sea, yo obtengo mis energías casi de forma independiente, ya que mis poderes existen gracias al sol. Y ella, es un ser mágico, que, según dicen, fueron creados por los dioses. Al igual que ella, hay otros seres, con distintas especialidades por supuesto. Cada uno de ellos, brindan su poder al mago que pudiera destacarse del resto. Que fue Clow, al crearme al igual que a él… Recuerdo que me había dicho que eran 52, y su amo, que creo esta entre ellos, aunque nunca lo descubrí. Mi creador, me dijo que para poder controlar a cada uno de los elemento había que realizar un conjuro" Ser mágico, creado por los dioses. Amo del poder del…. yo Clow Reed, mago elegido por los dioses entre todos, ayúdame en esta misión,...! " (OK lo se me salio largo, pero al menos hay conjuro o ¿no?¿Les gusta?. En los… va el nombre del elemento).La verdad, la parte de [Ayúdame en esta misión] nunca le entendí, el dijo que su heredero la terminaría y sabría que hacer. Pero ella-miro a Sakura, que aun se encontraba mirando el báculo con los ojos como platos-, dudo que sepa que hacer…-Enfoca su vista en la lucecita blanca, que se encontraba volando por el techo en círculos-, Mm. Si Viento esta aquí ese debe ser otro del grupo, -Agudiza su vista lo mas que puedo, para luego mirarlo con duda, curiosidad y sorprendido-¿Será…?"

Los pensamientos de Kerberous y la sorpresa de Sakura, por lo sucedido, son interrumpidos por el moviendo de la luz. Kerberous se ubica en hombro de Sakura, como una especie de loro(Solo que más tierno Jijiji).

-SAKURA!¿Ocurre algo?- Se escucho el grito de Toya preocupado, el pequeño

Guardián debió picarle el rostro a Sakura para que contestara y no subiera el mayor y los descubriera.

-No, Toya estoy bien. Solo...Eh...Etoo-Miro al guardián en busca de ayuda, este solo la miro sien una gotita y negó con la cabeza. No le quedo otra que suspirar y mentir, ella era horrible para mentir-Sucede que me tropecé y me caí-Termino diciendo, Kerberous que estaba viendo los movimientos de la luz al escuchar la respuesta dada por la chica, no pudo evitar que una gotita escurriera por su sien y tuvo que controlarse par no caer¡¿No se le podía ocurrir otra cosa?! Esperaron pacientemente la respuesta de su hermano.

-Contigo, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. ¡Ten mas cuidado, MONSTRUO!- se escucho la respuesta divertida y de resignación del Kinomoto mayor, y también se escucho claramente como grito y recalco la última palabra.

Sakura hizo un amague de responderle a su hermano, por el apodo usado. Pero Kerberous no la dejo, miro a la luz y cuando iba preguntarle al guardián que estaba sucediendo, esta salio por la ventana. La luz blanquecina salia como una bala por la ventana. Ambos sabían que eso solo significaba una cosa:

_Esa noche seria muy larga, y esto solo seria el principió de todo._

* * *

_Hola, lamento muhco no haber contestado reviews en el cap anterior. Pero sucede que tenia que entregar un tp de mat, que al final entrego mañana, y tenia una exposicion de arte, y lo nervios no ayudaban. Cuando decidi subir el cap adivinen que paso...** SE CORTO EL INTERNET, ESTABA A PUNTO DE TENR UN PARO RESPIRATORIO-CARDIO-VASCULAR**NO SE QUE ES PERO SUENA COMPLICADO. Luego subi el cap a las 3 y pico de la mañana. Bueno dejando el "hermoso tema" atras, les comento que estuve haciendo modificaciones en los caps anteriores, ya que cada ves que los lei les encontraba una falla o un error ortografico, eso siempre me lleva rehacer oraciones y luego parrafos, efecto domino -~-.  
_

_HAY TENGO SUEÑO, SON LAS 22:19 SI SUBO TARDE LOS APS, PERO NO TERMINE L TRABOJO PREACTICFO AI QUE LO TERMINE HACE UN RATO, AUN ME FALTA ACER OTRAS COSITAS. pero lo hago en un rato(2 y picoa si mañana en tu escuela hay una chica ojerosa de 12 años soy yo! :3). A tambien les comento que hise modificaciones en la categoria de la historia, ya que a Yo Malo se le ocurrio una idea, y la verdad esta buena[Yo Bueno:Corran lectores, huyan ! abandonen la historia ahora que pueden!] Bueno contesto reviews y me hecho una siesta para que mañana estar viva alas 6.30 NO! mañana tengo GYM y con chueño me desmayare -lloro cascaditas-_

_ .7:Hola-la verdad no se por que tu nombre se borra =_=()-¿como estas?, soy mala jiji si les dejare la duda de cuando aparecera Shaoran, pero la idea de Yo Malo lo involucra. No se si sufriran mas conmigo o con la historia orignal de Clamp. Creo que en ves de Yo Malo es Yo MALEVOLO-DEMONIACO-APOCALIPTICO(Yo Malo:No soy TAN malo, mm.. bueno hay peores) Chau!_

_kira.1202: Si la verda que esa era masomenos la idea, pero luego todo va a esta como en el mensaje de Clow del 1º cap, yo ya tengo una idea decomo cmplirlo si lo escribi por escribi a es =_=(). Y cuando el posder despierte, la verdad espero que en si esta Shao le pegue jiji soy malevola. Ah si yo tambien lo termine al anime, me queria morir por qeu, o quiero otra temporada. Chau!_

_Natsuki 1304 :HOLA, Muchas gracias! si la verda con lo del POv De KeRO , se qu e hay pero nunca lei uno de él cuando es guardian, ya que se lo toma como un perosnaje secundario que toma forma de personaje principal en algunas ocasiones. BUeno Chau!  
_

_tenshi shiro-san: Hola¿Como estas?, Muchas gracias -sonrajada, agradezxco que no m epuedan ver(*/~/*)- la verda com en mi primera historia no sabia como estaba, a veces em parece que lo alargo muhco y no le pongo muchos detalles y aveces que repto frases, O hago mucho parloteo sin qu etenga xoherencia, opiniones de mis profesores al leer cualquier cosa mia. Ahora si no les gsuta imprimo tu comentario y se los mucestro para que se callen, GRACIAS! Chau! :D me ah dado un sonrisa :D  
_

_Buweno tambien les ocmento que no se is para mañana este el cap nº 7, no tuv etiempo de escrbirlo pero si se como hacerlo, solo necesito tiempo. Si ùede lo pongo mañana, si no entro a fic cuando lo tenga llisto y edito esta nota y les digo cuando lo subo, LAMENTO MUCHO NO SABER CON EXACTITUD CUANDO DUBIR EL _

**_Cap subido el dia 10/8/14 a las 22:45, a Feliz dia del niño, en Argentina_**

**_Cap 7 publicacion desconocida, pero como "reemplazo" vere si mejora alguna parte de los caps anteriores. Buenas NOCHES/DIAS/TARDES! para mi Dulces sueños, por un rato_**


	7. Capturando a las desventajas del viento

POR FAVOR LEER!: LES COMUNICO QUE MI COMPUTADORA NO SE ENCUETNRA EN CONDICIONES DE TRABAJAR, POR LO TANTO USARE LA COMPUTADORA DE MIS PADRES Y ES ALGO LENTA POR LO TANTO LOS CAPITULOS TAL VEZ SE TARDEN EN APARECER, ADEMAS AHORA QUE ES COMPARTIDA NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR A TOODA HORA. MI EQUIPO SERA AREGLADO EL JUEVES O A FINALES DE LA SEMANA. Bueno nos vemos abajo!

La Profecía Del Cerezo Blanco

Los personajes del y la serie CCS (Card Captor Sakura) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las ingeniosas chicas de Clamp. La historia, si es de mi pertenencia.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de autora)

Aclaraciones debajo, marcadas por un *

*** Flashbacks***

Capítulo 7: Capturando a las desventajas del viento

Pov Normal(O sea Mio xD)

En las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, se podía ver una pequeña luz blanca yendo tan rápido como se lo permitía, a unos metros detrás de ella, se podía visualizar a una joven de cabellos castaños claros, que por la velocidad a la que iba patinando, su cabellera se movía hacia atrás desparramándose en el aire, vestida con una pijama rosada, que consistía en una camisa de seda, rosa pastel, con detalles dorados en las solapas, los bordes de las manga eran dorados y con los botones dorados, un pantalón, casi de estilo chándal(No se un comino de pantalones[=_=]), rosado pastel con algunos detalles dorados en los extremos de este. Al lado suyo, a la altura del hombro, un pequeño ser amarillento, se encontraba volando a una velocidad no permitida por la ley (xD no me resistí), bueno iba volando demasiado rápido. ¿Ok?

-Apresúrate!-Kerberous se encontraba apresurando a Sakura, llevaban persiguiendo al ser mágico, que aun el guardián no podía asegurar su identidad con exactitud, hace 10 minutos y aunque pusieran todos sus esfuerzos por atraparla, aun no lograban su cometido. En momentos como estos la castaña, agradecía su condición física. Cuando...-Lo perdemos!-La luz se alejaba mas rápido, y el agotamiento de ambos se estaba siendo presente, entonces a Kerberous se le ilumino su esférica cabeza-Tengo una idea!, escúchame...

De un momento a otro, el pequeño guardián, le hizo unas señas a la oji-verde, que entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Ambos, se dirigieron a la acera, esquivando algunos árboles lograran alcanzar a la lucecita, en el parque pingüino, que se encontraba completamente vacío, y posicionarse enfrente de ella. Kerberous observaba detalladamente a la esfera, cuando identifico la identidad de aquel que en algún momento compartieron los recuerdos del mago Reed. Recordó el momento en el que Clow los presentó... Y su mirada se lleno de nostalgia...

***********************************************************FlashBack***********************************************************************

Se encontraban en el jardín de aquella mansión donde creció, según recordaba se encontraba en China, porque alguno de los familiares del mago harían una fiesta y querían tener a su pariente más poderoso con ellos, donde un bello árbol de cerezo se encontraba, y al rededor de aquel cerezo se encontraba rodeado por unas hermosas Ebisugusuri* de color rojo, que eran bañadas por los pétalos blancos, los pétalos de la flor Sakura.

... Debajo de aquel bello paisaje, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros-azulados y dos seres mágico...

-Kerberous, te quiero presentar a unos de tus nuevos compañeros. El te enseñará mucho de su elemento y las formas ventajosas de usar las debilidades de tu oponente-Detrás de aquel mago poderoso, del cual solo queda su recuerdo, se hallaba una luz blanca, idéntica a la que veía en la actualidad, que fue tomando forma hasta revelar su verdadera forma e identidad...

-Un placer Kerberous-Escucho una gruesa voz en su mente, le sonrío. Seguramente se llevarían bien.

-Un placer, igualmente, seguramente nos llevaremos bien...-

***********************************************************FinDelFlashBack*************************************************************

-Vuelo...-Aquel susurro nostálgico, fue lo único que se escucho en aquel silencio. Sakura observó al guardián, y una vocecita muy conocida le dijo" el viento puede ser su ventaja, pero toda ventaja tiene su desventaja. Úsala en su contra, y un fiel aliado es lo que hallaras..." ¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

La esfera blanca, fue envuelta por una extraña ráfaga de viento y el brillo se fue extendiendo, el mismo símbolo con la luna, el sol y las extrañas cartas, volvieron a aparecer debajo de "Vuelo"/"Fly", fue tomando una peculiar forma, se estiro y tomo el tamaño de un águila y la forma, parecida, a la de un cisne, para luego, de su espalda, aparecieran 2 manchas que luego, al igual que antes, crecieron y tomaron la forma de una grandes alas.

"¡Esto debía ser una broma... Primero un peluche me dice que tengo magia y soy su ama, y ahora esto! Las cámaras ya pueden salir", en frente mío se encontraba una hermosa ave blanca-plateada con unos sorprendentes y deslumbrantes ojos de un bello color azul oscuro y brillante como el mar, y a la luz se veían de un rojo intenso, que parecían resguardar algún secreto o poder.

-Tal y como lo esperaba de ti Kerberous-Una gruesa voz se escuchó, mi vista se dirigió instantáneamente al rostro de aquel extraño espécimen. Su mirada era demasiado intensa, una cuantas plumas blancas y brillantes caían, sin rozarlo, levemente, tapándole una parte de su rostro dándole un aspecto mucho mas misterioso-Me alegra y enorgullece, saber que no has olvidado lo que te eh enseñado...-hizo una pausa,- Clow estaría muy orgulloso de ti, selecciono bien a su elegido-Al final de decir aquello me miro, luego tomo mas tamaño para luego abrir sus alas y empezó a realizar hacer amague de tomar vuelo.

"Con un ser alado, en su territorio la desventaja encontraras. Usa la desventaja encontrada por Viento y la victoria hallaras, claro luego de una buena batalla dada"¿Porqué aquella voz debía hablar con tanto misterio y con ambigüedad?

De pronto, mi vista se enfoco en mi mano derecha, subí mi palma a la altura de mi rostro y abrí mi palma. Dentro de ella, se hallaba aquella llavecita, recordé a aquella mujer y un extraño pensamiento cruzó por mi mente" Hazlo ¿Que perderás con intentarlo?", la misma pregunta me hice hoy en la tarde y mira donde acabe. ¡Bueno que mas da!, ya empieza hacer frío.

Tome la llave, mire a Kerberous se encontraba viendo al pájaro, -suspiro profundamente- ubique la llave en medio de mi pecho, luego fue envuelta por un resplandor rosado, decidí alejar mis manos de aquella luz, ubicando mis brazos de una forma casi circular extendiendo mis antebrazos hacia arriba y el mismo símbolo, que antes apareció debajo de la ave plateada, cerré mis ojos y suspiré profundamente, de nuevo, "Esperó no arrepentirme luego", y recite la misma frase que antes había pensado...

-Llave que guardas los secretos de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante la elegida de Clow, Sakura!-Ambos seres mágicos, dirigieron su vista hacía mi, uno con sorpresa y el otros con incredulidad y sorpresa.

La llave se fue estirando, hasta convertirse en un mango, para luego dar la forma del báculo.

Abrí mis ojos, y me concentre en Vuelo, según lo que me dijo aquella vocecita el controla el aire, pero también tiene una desventaja, que creo e descubierto.

-Hora de jugar…-Escuche que dijo, algo divertido.

Kerberous aún no salía de su estado de sorpresa, ¿Cuántas sorpresas más les daría esta niña?, en el momento que empezó a recitar el conjuro que Clow me dijo que se debía usar para liberar al báculo, aquella presencia mágica, se volvió a sentir, y esta vez la sintió también Vuelo. Esos ojos verdes, mostraban que se encontraba decidida, que sabía algo que nosotros no. Parecía, que enfrente nuestro, aquella chica inocente se hubiera ido, y aquella parte escondida hubiera despertado. Entonces recordé, una parte de la profecía decía esto…

Esta escrito, desde el principio de nuestra era, que cuando el Cerezo Blanco, en medio de la neblina… Encuentre se verdadero ser, uno que aquel dulce ser no sabe que existe…

No recuerdo le resto, ahora que lo pienso ¿donde habrá quedado aquel pergamino? Recuerdo que escuche a los familiares de Clow decir que se quedarían con lo que tenga su magia. De solo pensar que estuve en las manos de aquella familia, me hace hervir la sangre.

Aquella familia, por parte de la madre de mi creador, solo lo buscaba por la fama que tenía. Si hasta en tiempos antiguos había de esa gente. Creo que eran primos de primer o segundo grado.

Según recuerdo, cada vez que nosotros íbamos, siempre buscaban la manera de que nos quedáramos, todo para que Clow lo haga por capricho nuestro y ellos encontraran la atención que según ellos merecían y él no. Pero él, nunca lo haría. El siempre nos dijo lo que sucedía. Muchas veces le pedían consejo o sus mejores truco, pero siempre recibían un No. Bueno, cada vez que le ofrecían grandes cantidades de dinero, elementos de gran riqueza, gigantes y sabios libros de magia e historia a cambio de sus mejores trucos o ayuda mágica, él siempre se negaba.

Por eso no, deseó haber estado en sus ambiciosas manos. Seguramente por es nos dejo en las manos de Sakura… CIERTO!, Sakura!, huy no creí que fuera tan despistado.

Volviendo al tema, Sakura y Vuelo se encontraban en un duelo de miradas.

La castaña de la nada levanto el báculo y empezó a realizar unos movimientos con el. El guardián se dirigió rápidamente al lado de su ama, y el ave levanto vuelo.

Kerberous, no entendía la actitud de su compañero. Cuando su vista se fijo en una ráfaga de color castaña dirigirse, en el territorio terrestre, a Fly. Este se encontraba algo "cerca" del suelo, 2 metros calculaba, y luego, la castaña ubico el báculo en el suelo y dijo unas extrañas palabras...

Que el no pudo descifrar, entonces, una especie de ventisca envolvió a la joven y de un gran salto, gracias a la ayuda de aquella ráfaga y el impulso que creo con el bastón, termino encima del lomo del ave.

#*#*#*Cambio de escena y punto de vista*#*#*#

Ah! ¡¿Cómo termine aquí?!Cierto, solo seguiste a aquella vocecita, que te dijo" si deseas terminar esto, solo dio estas palabras: Dioses sagrados, os pido ayuda para lograr mi cometido, dios del viento y del aire ayúdame en esta misión, su fiel simiente elemental necesita una ayuda que estoy dispuesto a darle. Vean en mi alma y destino, y encontraran la verdad de mis palabras " luego de decir esas palabras, sentí una suave brisa y entonces sabia que debía saltar, y pude llegar aquí. Bueno hora de la verdad o vivo o me doy un fuerte golpe, auch, pero...

-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- Una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro y entonces digo aquella oración para saber si esto terminara bien-.

Luego de eso, aquella mujer volvió a aparecer ubicándose en frente de vuelo, estiro sus brazos para luego unirnos en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, que luego se convirtieron en 1 gran ráfaga de viento que envolvió al ave. Sakura dio un salto doble aterrizando de pie en el suelo.

-Ser mágico, creado por los dioses. Amo del poder del Vuelo, yo Kinomoto Sakura, elegida de Clow, te pido que me ayudes en esta misión, VUELO! - Dije al tiempo que extendía el báculo las alas blancas que posee se agrandan levemente, al igual, que los círculos rosados brillaron, dejando la punto extendida así el ser mágico.

De repente, aquel cuerpo blanco fue envuelto por a ráfaga rosada, que apareció del mismo signo mágico que había aparecido, y luego se unen formando, nuevamente, una esferita, solo que esta vez era de color rosada. Entonces se acerca a la punta del báculo, y como antes, la esferita es absorbida por este y entonce veo que como antes las alitas se agrandan levemente y aquellos círculos rosados brillan.

Escucho unos pequeños aplausos a mis espaldas...

-Felicidades, muy bien hecho Sakurita-¿Que? volteo y me asombro de lo que estoy viendo...

Bueno, hoy es 17/8/14, le digo como fue la cosa de este cap

Lo subí el 11/8/14

Lo edite, si no me equivoco, el 12/8/14

Y terminado el 17/8/14

Bueno le s agradezco

Ahora les comente que, gracias a una lección de sociales, no podré estar un tiempesillo aquí. Sucede que saque un 4.50, y en esa materia ando MUY MAL!, debo subir mis notas o estaré muerta y ustedes se quedaran sin fic. Bueno lo lamento mucho pero cálculo que dentro de una semanita andaré por aquí, además mi computadora/equipo volverá justo ese día, y el cap 8 tardara un poquitín en subirse.

Hasta algún tiempo del futuro!


	8. Explicaciones y Sorpresas

_**Capítulo anterior:"Capturando a las desventajas del**__** viento"´**_

_Ser mágico, creado por los dioses. Amo del poder del Vuelo, yo Kinomoto Sakura, elegida de Clow, te pido que me ayudes en esta misión, VUELO! - Dije al tiempo que extendía el báculo las alas blancas que posee se agrandan levemente, al igual, que los círculos rosados brillaron, dejando la punto extendida así el ser mágico._

* * *

_**La profecía del Cerezo**_

**-Diálogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de Autora)**

_Capitulo y sorpresas_

En Tomoeda-Japón, en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, en un cuarto color amarillo pastel [N/A=Iba a poner rosado, pero al describir el cuarto me di cuenta de que era de un color amarillo claro. Y quiero que la historia tenga semejanza a la original, ya es suficiente con lo sentimental que anda Kerberous], donde había algunos estantes, con varios peluches en ellos y en otros algunos libros, un escritorio hecho de madera de cerezo, encima de él, hay una lámpara color rosada y ovalada, de tipo escritorio, una ventana, que se encuentra tapada por una cortina de plástico[N/A=No se como se llama esa que tiene como una tejitas], pero que dejaba pasar algunos los rayos del sol, una cama, cubierta con un cobertor color rosado, encima de esta, se podía observar un estante, con una muñeca de cabello castaño, con un vestido verde agua y un reloj despertador color rosado y blanco, que marcaba las 6:45am del día viernes, que llevaba sonando desde las 6:30am.

En el lecho, se puede observar como una cabellera castaña se asomaba. Sin realizar amague alguno de levantarse, cuando su primera clase empezaba a las 7:40am, pero ellos debían llegar a las 7:30, de no ser así, debían realizar algún castigo que le fuera asignado[N/a=Me suena que puse muchas notas, Bue!, quiero decirles que según leí por ahí las clases en Japón empiezan 7:40, para lo chicos de 15 a 18 años, y deben llegar a las 7:30 si no reciben un castigo de hacer 40 ¡40! flexiones, ok no me podré ir a Japón :(]cuando una bolita color amarilla paso volando, hasta aterrizar al lado del despertador y ver con fastidio como las castaña se acomodaba en la cama y murmuraba algo sobre -Töya, ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo-.

"Esto debe ser una broma" pensó el ser alado, cuando una divertida idea cruzo por su retorcida menté" le are pagar por lo que sucedido ayer". Se acomodo a un lado de la castaña, y observo que hacia extrañas muecas y su presencia mágica crecía notablemente. "Podrá ser que...? No, no debe de ser posible. Seguramente, solo es una pesadilla y mi imaginación", pensó.

-Ok, respira y...-Susurro y tomo aire, entonces, en todo el cuato se escucho-¡DESPIERTA SAKURA! ¡O LLEGARAS TARDE!- Grito Kerberous en el oído de la elementor-captor [Hey! que les parece el nombre? lo acabo de inventar -pose orgullosa- xD] La castaña se despertó bruscamente, no entendía que era aquella vocecita, que la habia sacado de sus extraño sueño, y menos comprendía ese sueño, aun se encontraba algo adormilada.

Cuando ubicó a su lado a una especie de peluche amarillo con ojos negros y alitas blancas, que tenia el ceño fruncido, ¡¿Que era eso?! Sakura se movió hacia atrás produciendo que se caiga de la cama llevándose con ella las sabanas blancas y el cobertor rosa, en una caída por lo mas graciosa, haciendo que el pequeño guardián soltara unas risas, ella siguiera retrocediendo, hasta llegar contra el escritorio mientras veía como aquel ser alado se retorcía de risa, por aquella caída que tuvo.

-¿Que eres tú? ¿Qué quieres mí?-Pregunto la menor de los Kinomoto's, mientras que a Kerberous le escurría una gota por la sien.

El guardián se dirigió rápidamente al hombro de ella, y empezó a golpearle la cabeza, suavemente, mientras repetía:

-Despierta!, recuerda; Kerberous, libro mágico, Vuelo, Viento, báculo, ...-Le nombro mientras seguía golpeándole suavemente la cabeza.

Y como una película, los recuerdos empezaron a volver; la extraña neblina, el encuentro con el señor Reed, el libro, el guardián, los elementos creados por los dioses y Oh Dios de debía hablar con esa persona...

-Lo siento, estaba aun algo dormida y algo extrañada por un sueño...Mm ¿extraño?- Le dije apenada, mientra me rascaba la nuca con una mano, es un gesto nervioso que...

-Esta bien, pero mejor apresúrate-Dice mirando el reloj, por inercia, lo miro. Mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, son las 7:10!- Luego me cuentas tu sueño, por ahora, es mejor que te apresures-Dice serio, al principio, y como orden, al final.

Muevo la cabeza como afirmación y salgo corriendo hacia el baño, tomo un ducha rápida de 5 minutos, me seco y cambio rápidamente, me miro en el espejo que hay en mi cuarto, el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo consiste en una falda negra tableada que llega hasta un dedo arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca con el emblema de Seijo, una corbata color negra y un saco color celeste cielo que me llega hasta la cadera, me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta, algunos mechones se me han escapado de ella pero no tengo tiempo de arreglarlo. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, y ahi me encuentro a mi hermano y a mi padre.

Mi padre se llama Kinomoto Fujitaka, es de tez morena, sus ojos son de un color miel, siempre se mostraron ambles y tranquilos, que están detrás de unas finas gafas redondas, que lo hace ver mas intelectual y amable, tiene el cabello castaño claro, yo lo herede de él, a pesar de su edad [33, si no me equivoco y hago bien mis cuentitas], es muy guapo.

-¿Porque hacías tanto ruido, monstruo?-Touya Kinomoto le hablo divertidamente a su pequeña hermana, ella, y ella sorpresivamente, lo ignoro.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura-Dijo Fujitaka, mientra Sakura se acomodaba en su asiente.

-¡Buenos días papá y Buenos días mamá!-Dijo la menor de los Kinomotos mientras sonreía abiertamente a su padre, y a la fotografía de su madre, que se encuentra en la mesa. De repente cayo en cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas-Buenos días hermano-Dijo con reproche.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-Dijeron los 3 al unísono

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, recogieron los trastes y los dejaron en el lavabo de la cocina, Sakura se retiro rápidamente a la entrada para ponerse sus patines rosados y amarillos, como medio de transporte utilizaba los patines o una bicicleta, pero como estaba a unos 10 minutos de llegar tarde, era mejor usar sus patines.

-¡Ya me voy!- Anuncio tras salir de la puerta y recoger su maletín color marrón, si saber que ambos hombre en la casa miraban aquello con una tierna sonrisa.

"Al menos hoy tengo mis patines", pensó. Y el día anterior sus patines y bicicletas se encontraban sucio, porque el día jueves, había tenido una fea caída con los patines al salir a realizar la compras, y la bicicleta ,su hermano la había usado hace mas de un mes y había caído a un barranco, y como ella no la utilizaba no le dio importancia hasta ayer.

"Como me gusta este sitio" pienso mientra cruzo "Las calles de los cerezos", en este sitio, como dice su nombre, hay una calle que se encuentra rodeada de árboles de cerezo, o también árboles de la flor sakura. Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta ya, pero no sobra aclarar. Mi nombre significa flor de cerezo, según Tomoyo yo le hago justicia nombre. No se porque, pero bueno, creo que me quedan 5 minutos para llegar, llegare sobre la hora.

Patinó rápidamente hacia dentro del instituto, que bueno no hay ningún rastro de estudiantes, por lo tanto me es sencillo patinar como si mi vida dependiera de ello, voy a cambiar mis patines por unos zapatos color blanco lechoso. Veo la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, curiosamente hoy no lo encontraba, -suspiro de alivio- quedan 5 minutos, pero mejor voy yendo al salón, al llegar, mi rostro frunce el seño.

-Touya-Ese susurro sonó ligeramente escalofriante,- seguramente por eso me costaba encontrar mi reloj.

Mi hermano, a veces toma mis relojes y los adelanta un "poquito", o sea ¡ 25 minutos!., y por eso, como hoy, llego a ser la única presente, por el momento, ya vera cuando vuelva a casa. Siento como la puerta de entrada se abre suavemente, me volteo y veo a alguien llegar;

-Buenos días Sakura-Me dice Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa. Se que debo hablar con ella, por lo sucedido ayer.

-Buenos días Tommy-Le digo algo decaída, ella sonríe mas al escucharme.

-¿Empiezas tú o yo?-Me dice divertida, le mando una mala mirada, y a regañadientes le digo;

-Empiezo yo, al menos así no te echaré tanta culpa-Y ella sonríe mas, como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-Todo empezó así...

Mientras le digo como termine en todo esta telaraña de magia, recuerdo como es que ella me descubrió infraganti...

_******__************************FlashBack***********************_

De repente, aquel cuerpo blanco fue envuelto por a ráfaga rosada, que apareció del mismo signo mágico que había aparecido, y luego se unen formando, nuevamente, una esferita, solo que esta vez era de color rosada. Entonces se acerca a la punta del báculo, y como antes, la esferita es absorbida por este y entonce veo que como antes las alitas se agrandan levemente y aquellos círculos rosados brillan.

Escucho unos pequeños aplausos a mis espaldas...

-Felicidades, muy bien hecho Sakurita-¿Que? volteo y me asombro de lo que estoy viendo...

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, cuando logro visualizar la delicada figura de Tomoyo, que carga con ella una cámara.

-¿To-to-moyo?-Logro tartamudear mientras el báculo se convierte rápidamente en una llave, logro visualizar a mi guardián detrás de Tomoyo, le hago señas con la cabeza para que no venga.

-¿Quien mas seria? Ovio que soy yo, la única Tomoyo Daidouji-Me dice divertida y con broma,-Ahora Sakurita, dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A estas horas de la noche? y...-Veo que pone sus níveas manos en su boca, como si hubiera visto algo horripilante- ¡¿EN PIJAMA?!-Me dijo con reproche, una gota escurrió por mi sien y me caí de espaldas" era de esperarse de ella"-Bueno mañana habláremos, por ahora te llevare a casa-Me dijo mas tranquila.

El viaje de regreso fue mas tranquilo, Kerberous se escondió detrás de los árboles mientras nos seguía, y Tomoyo no toco mas el tema sobre lo ocurrido hace unos omento. Al llegar caí en cuenta de que no había llevado mis llaves, y tuvimos que llamar a la puerta, ya que Tommy no pensaba irse hasta que me viera dentro de mi casa, y para aumentar mi mala suerte abrió Touya.

-¡Monstruo! ¡¿Que haces afuera a estas horas y en esas fachas?!-Gruño mi "tierno hermano".

-¡No soy ningún monstruo!-contesto furiosamente la oji-verde, mientras ambos hermanos se mandaban asesinas miradas.

-Buenas noches joven Touya-Saludo cortésmente Tomoyo, mi hermano al caer en cuenta en ella le dio asentamiento. Luego me miro con sus fulminantes miradas, pero en mi no hacen efectos, por lo tanto se la devolví. A la Nivea, al ver la actitud de los hermanos, le escurrió una gota por la cabeza-Bueno, quería decirle que yo había llamado a Sakura, porque debía hablar algo importante con ella y no podía esperar. Lamento mucho las molestias causadas-Mintió cortésmente mi amiga, estaba a punto de desmentir e inventar algo, cuando mi hermano hablo.

-No hay problema señorita Tomoyo, se que de haber sido usted la causante de la ausencia de mi hermana, ella habría salido mas "presentable", por esta ves la dejare pasar, que tenga una buena noche-Dijo mi hermano, dejándome a mi y a Tomoyo con la boca abierta,¿Ese era mi hermano?¿siendo..Amable?

Luego de eso, y las despedidas, fui a dentro, donde me preparaba para los gritos de mi hermano. Pero sorprendentemente cumplió su palabra, me dijo buenas noches y me dijo que la próxima vez avisara si salía, y que no saliera de esa forma.

Me quede sorprendida, pero recordé a Kerberous, él debía estar en mi ventana, según entendí de las señas que me hizo.

_******************FindelFlashBack*********_

Luego de eso, me quede hablando con mi guardián para saber que le diría a Tomoyo, pero él me dijo que ella, seguramente, vio todo. Así que yo no vi. por que mentirle, además ella sabe todo sobre mi, ella guardo todos mis secretos. Y esperaba que uno mas fuera guardado con ella.

-...Así, eso es todo lo que sucedió-Termino con un suspiro de contarle, todo lo que me sucedió ayer

-Mmm... Interesante-Dice Tomoyo, pensativamente debo aclarar, entonces la veo. Se ve muy pensativa y sorprendida, espero que por todo lo que le contara, no se vaya de mi lado. Es una de las personas que más cariño y me haría muy infeliz perderle. Noto que frunce el ceño, algo que no suele hacer muy seguido, y un suspiro entrecortado sale de sus rosados labios.

-Tommy-Me sale la voz muy ahogada, algunas lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. Noto como me mira sorprendida, por mi reacción, ella estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la interrumpí yo-Por favor, Tommy, no te vayas no quiero perderte, eso seria lo peor que me podría pasar en mi vida-Termine diciéndole con la voz ahogada y con lágrimas corriendo en mis mejillas, hasta terminar en mi cuello. Cuando vi la pena en sus ojos amatistas, baje mi mirada, tenia miedo de que no acepte lo que me sucedió y me rechace como amiga.

Entonces, sentí unas delicadas manos en mi rostro, que lo levantaron suavemente, y al alzar mi mirada verdosa y aguada se cruzo con la tierna, compasiva y violesacea mirada de Tomoyo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Hay Saku ¿Qué are contigo?-Me dijo con voz algo divertida-Yo nunca, pero nunca, te diría que te vayas, no me perderás, mientras tu me quieras a tu lado yo siempre estaré contigo, a pesar de las dificultades yo estaré allí-Termino diciendo con voz cargara de dulzura y ternura.- Además, me ofende que tengas ese concepto de mi-Dijo divertida.

Por eso la quería tanto, no resistí y la abrase, no paraba de repetirle-Gracias Tommy, eres la mejor-y sentía como reía ligeramente, mientras contestaba modesta y divertidamente, entonces me separo de ella suavemente,. Pude ver en sus ojos n destello malicioso, que me hizo temer, ¿Me habría adelantado mucho?

-Pero, eso no significa que saldrás bien librada-Dijo maliciosamente, mientras una sonrisita, algo diabólica, se formaba en sus labios, okey... de verdad creo que pensé de mas-Desde ahora, a cada vez que debas capturar a los elementos o realizar alguna actividad mágica, ¡utilizaras mis vestuarios! ¡Y no hay peros!-Me dijo alegre y amenazadoramente. Ahora o lo resistí, me caí de espaldas, mientras mi amiga se quedaba en un extraño estado de ilusión.

Sentí como algo se acercaba, Mm Kerberous me contó algo de esto, "Desde ahora podrás sentir las presencias de los seres vivos, sea mágica o no, o benigna o maligna" era lo que me había dicho. Luego entraron un grupo de compañeros, y así siguió hasta llegar la hora, puntualmente llegó el profesor al salón, es un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro canoso, ojos color marrón, y es algo pasadito de peso, y usa lentes, es algo amable. Entonces, note que algunas chicas miraban con envidia a Tomoyo, la mire y ella también lo había notado.

Tome un papelito que tenía por ahí, garabatee un poco y, disimuladamente, se lo di:

_**En el decía, cuando yo escribí,**_

_**"¿Observaste como te están y estaban mirando todas la chicas?"Más Nekaiwu Kumiko, esa chica siempre te envidio. Oye, pero su reacción me es familiar... ¿A ti no?**_

Me lo devolvió, el profesor se encontraba observando unos papeles, parecían fichas, por lo tanto no lo noto.

_**Respuesta de Tomoyo:**_

_**"Si, la verdad lo note. Y si, Nakaiwu, parece furiosa y celosa, conozco esa mirada.. ¿No crees que... ya sabes quien, haya regresado?" **_

¿Eh? ¿Quién?, ¿a quién se refiere? La oji-amatista, al ver el gesto de confusión de su amiga, no pudo evitar que una gotita le resbalara por la sien, "Creí que lo entendería, debí haberle dado una pista"

_**Respuesta Sakura:**_

_**"¡Hoe!"¿De quién hablas, Tommy?"**_

Me paso nuevamente el papelito.

_**Respuesta de Tomoyo **_

_**...**_

Y no llegue a abrirlo, porque el profesor se levanto y dijo:

-¡Silencio, jóvenes!- Su voz ronca se escucho en todo el salón, acallando a todos los que había allí. Entonces, carraspeo un poco y prosiguió-En este trimestre, tendrán un nuevo compañero, si es un chico-Lo último se escucho que lo dijo a regañadientes.-Pasa y preséntate...

Entonces, un chico de nuestra edad, al parecer, alto, de complexión delgada y musculosa, pero no en exceso, no podía ver su color de cabello ni ojos, pero deducía que era muy guapo. Se me hacia muy familiar, entonces recordó su sueño...¡claro él estaba allí!

Se paro al frente del salón y dijo:

_Mucho gusto en conocerlo-Una voz suave y seductora se escucho, sacándolas a todas las jóvenes del salón suspiros, excepto a dos chicas, una mirada verdosa que veía todo con incredulidad y otra...-Mi nombre es…

* * *

_**Hoy es 1/9/14, ah!, casi lo olvidaba, Feliz Septiembre!**_

_**Hola, volví. Perdón por la demora, pero en Argentina, se están cerrando trimestre y tenia que recuperar unas notas, sociales levantada y computación... supongo que si.**_

_**A los reviews!**_

_ .7/MARY:Hola, gracias por los ánimos ^o^, pero como había escrito,me mal acostumbraron a los reviews, ademas que ese era el cap mas largo que escrbi,. Espero que te guste el cap!_

_kira.1202:Hola, la verdad es cierto, gracias por el cumplido. Ahora la pregunta sera¿Que soñó Sakura?¿Quién es el chico? jijii xD. Hasta pronto!_

_**Desconozco la fecha de actualización del próximo capítulo, es que cada fin de semana intento escribir un poco, y hacerme una guía de que tratara el capítulo, así se hasta donde escribir, saben cuantas palabras tiene este cap 3.028 de palabras. Para mi es muy largo, tiiii! Muchas gracias por todo!**_

_**Hasta Pronto!**_


	9. Desde otro punto de vista

Cap anterior, "Explicaciones Y Sorpresas"

Se paro al frente del salón y dijo:

_Mucho gusto en conocerlo-Una voz suave y seductora se escucho, sacándoles a todas las jóvenes del salón suspiros, excepto a dos chicas, una mirada verdosa que veía todo con incredulidad y otra...-Mi nombre es…

* * *

**La Profecía del Cerezo**

**-Diálogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de Autora)**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp._

_La historia no la hago con fines lucrativos y es de mi propiedad_

_Capitulo 9. Desde otro punto de vista_

* * *

En la ciudad de Tomoeda, en un barrio exclusivo. Había una mansión de un color blanco y azul, poseía un extenso jardín, que tenia hermosas Kikus rosadas y rojas, algunos árboles de Maple y kitos, al igual que glicinas japonesas, en aquella mansión, dentro de ella, había un cuarto morado, con muebles de color blanco, la cama, como el resto de los muebles, era de un puro blanco, un cobertor lila se encontraba sobre ella, arriba de la cama, una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, decansaba.

Con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, cualquier persona que la viera, pensaria que parecía pensativa. Una de sus níveas manos se encontraba sobre su pecho, mas específicamente, sobre su dulce corazón..

_**POV TOMOYO**_

Hola, soy Daidoji Tomoyo, mi madre se llama Didouji sonomi, ella es la dueña de n gran imperio de juguetes,que conforma gran parte de Asia, y una seccionde Europa. Mi padre, sinceramente, no se mucho de él, se que su nombre era Daidouji Nozomi, segun mi madre, era un hombre pelinegro, de ojos azules con maices rojos, dandole un aspecto de color violleta, su piel era muy blanca, y era uno de los empresarios mas conocidos en el mundo, mi madre es lo unico que me dijo de él, ya que desaparecio cuando tenia 5 años. Justo una semana antes de mi cumpleaños, el 3 de septiembre. Mi madre me a dicho, que cuando ella se retire, yo debere tomar le mando de las empresas familiares, para se pasadas por el linaje familiar.

Seguramente, se preguntaran ¿Qué hago en esta posicion? pues..

Me encuentró pensando en todo lo sucedido el día de hoy. Cuando vi a Sakura llegar temprano, pero con la prisa de siempre, supe que había sido plan de Touya, así que entre y cuando la vi con el seño fruncido, no puede evitar sonreirá levemente. Luego, la llegada de _él_...Mejor lo dejo para el final.

Lo que Sakura me contó vuelve a mi mente, y mi memoria se rebobina hasta el dí ad eayer, como sucedió que me entere de la magia. Esto _desde otro punto de vista..._

****************************************FlashBack**********************************************

Mi madre no se encontraba en casa, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo por las oscuras calles de Tomoeda, camine y camine, no se cuanto a decir verdad, escuche un ruido, y una voz. La curiosidad me embargo, y recordé que tenia una pequeña cámara dentro de mi campera, la saque y seguí el ruido, algo me decía que debía estar allí.

Entonces al llegar, vi como había una grande y hermosa ave plateada realizaba amgue de tomar vuelo, y vi algo encima de él, logre visualizar a una cabellera castaña clara, imposible de no reconocer para mi...

Me escondí detrás de unos árboles que había en el parque pingüino, si de allí provenían los ruidos, que ahora puedo identificar como del pájaro, y las voces, bueno una era femenina, y se que es de Sakura, pero había otra chillona y masculina voz, mmhh ¿De quién será? Lo que yo no sabia era que mis preguntas se respondería en un parpadeo...

-No puedo creerlo, su magia es muy poderosa, ahora entiendo porque Clow la eligió-Aquella chillona voz se escuchó, intente buscar a alguien con mi mirada, mientras grababa a Sakura, si ella me lo negaba, tendría suficientes pruebas para desmentirla, además ella no sabe mentir. Y entonces ubique, a un pequeño ser amarillento con alas, que seguía hablando para si mismo, de él provenía aquella peculiar voz.

Ví como, mi amiga, hizo aparecer a una bella mujer amarilla, y como con ella, logro vencer al ave, y convertirla en una rosada y pequeña esfera, tomo ese peculiar bastón, que anteriormente no habia ciado en cuenta de su precensia, y absorbió la esfera, haciendo que el baston tuviera minimos cambios.

Ahora entendía, a que se refería ese pequeño ser alado, esto debía ser magia. ¡Vaya!, y yo creía que la magia no existía, ahora tenia a mi amiga como prueba de ello.

Cuando todo acabo decidí hacer algo maquiavelo, como pensaría Sakura, si supiera lo que haria, pero ella es la victima, asi que no hay que hablar ni comunicar el plan.

Me acerque a ella, y note, de reojo, como el ser amarillo me veía con ojos abiertso, parece que no cayó en mi presencia antes, aplaudí ruidosamente, asegurandome de no soltar la cámara, y dije:

-Felicidades, muy bien hecho Sakurita-Se voltea, y abre los ojos como platos, veo el asombro en ellos, como lo pensaba, ella que no se lo esperaba...

*****************************Fin del Flashback*****************************

El resto es historia. Decidí no tocar el tema y llevarla a casa, luego de ver como se mataban los hermanos Kinomoto, sorprenderme de la actitud del hermano de mi amiga, volví a casa. Recibí una carta de _Él_, el único que ha logrado acelerar mi corazón, aquel dueño de mis suspiros, y mis lágrimas, cuando toma aquel avión, que lo separa de mi lado y se lo lleva del otro lado continente. Al ver su carta, mi corazón dio un salto, hace una semana no me escribía, cuando él me escribía los lunes y domingos, y a veces los miércoles, pero siempre semanalmente y sin excepción, y de ser así me avisaba.

Abrí aquel sobre azul, que en su interior, descanzaba una hoja de un tono celeste claro, con una bella letra pulcra.

En ella me contaba todo lo sucedido, habia tenido unos problemas, que no me contó, del porque no me escribió, y que pronto esperaba volver a estar en Japón. Al leer esto, mi sonrisa había vuelto, algunas traviesas lágrimas, habían empezado a juguetear en mis mejillas, empapándolas a su paso. Lo extrañaba demasiado, y volver a tenerlo a mi lado, alegraba a mi corazón.

Vaya, estoy hablando demasiado, y con mucho misterio, se me pegaron sus costumbres-una leve risita cantarina se escucho- les hablare un poco sobre el dueño de mi corazón, aquel que el día de hoy, cruzo la puerta de, ahora, nuestro salón. les diré es ingles..._[N/A:MMM, me parece que no es nuestro querido Shaoran, pero si no ¿Quién sera? Muajajaja. Como quiero a mi yo Malo-Maquiavelo-Demoniaco]_

Su nombre es _Eriol Hiraguisawa_, tiene 18 años, su cumpleaños es el 23 de marzo, es hijo de uno de los empresarios mas conocidos en Europa. Físicamente, posee una suave, un poco corta, porque a pesar de todo su cabello es un poquito rebelde , y lacia cabellera negra, con reflejos azulados, unos ojos de un azul intenso como el de un bello zafiro, pero para mi, se parecen mas al océano, porque en esos bellos ojos azules, se puede leer los misterios y secretos que guarda dentro de ellos, y que solo él, sabe que son, aquellas bellas lagunas se encuentran detrás de unas finas y redondeadas gafas, que lo hacen ver más guapo, intelectual y misterioso, más de lo ya es, tiene una piel suave y cálida, blanca como la nieve, parecida a la mía, que según él, soy una "muñequita de porcelana" por la palidez de mi piel, tiene un cuerpo tonificado y algo musculoso, es alto y esbelto, es el chico perfecto, mi príncipe azul, ya que es solo mío, y no dejare que lo arrebaten de mi lado, a menos que el lo quiera así.

Se que ya lo eh dicho, pero prefiero aclararlo, el viene de Londres-Inglaterra, al ser ingles tiene la costumbre de ser demasiado caballeroso, el al saludar a las chicas, tomaba su mano delicadamente y ponía sobre el dorso de su mano un corto beso, pero ya no lo hace, porque estaba amenazado de muerte. Porque, si seguía haciéndolo, no lo dejaría acercarse a mi, a menos que este a unos metros de distancia, cosa que le causo mucha gracia, pero a veces lo hace con nuestra amiga Sakura, yo se que con ella no hay problema, Saku nunca me engañaria, además, ella prefiere a otra clase de chicos como el joven Tsuquishiro, se que es mayor que ella pero no se si se dará una relación entre ellos, recuerdo que cuando Sakura tenia 10 años y Tsuquishiro 18, ambos tenían en sus ojos un brillo de admiración, ternura y amor, pero luego cambiaron, sus ojos, ahora, reflejaron otros sentimientos, por todo aquello, yo se que mi amiga no saldría con mi novio, además Eriol solo lo hace porque, y es cierto, ver a Sakura sonrojada por aquella caballerosa y educada acción, es muy gracioso.

Saben ahora que pienso con más claridad, en el recuerdo de la noche pasada, aquel ser alado mencionaba: "ahora entiendo porque Clow la eligió", ese nombre, _Clow_...

¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Entoces recordé...

*********************************Flashback*********************************

En el parque del rey pingüino, llamado así por el gigante tobogán con forma de pingüino color azul, en los columpios azules de allí, a la tarde, se encontraban dos jóvenes níveos de 14 años, una joven muy linda, con algunos cambios presentes en su delicado cuerpo, de cabellos negros azabache, y el joven, que era su acompañante, también peli-negro, era un poco mas alto que la jovencita por una cabeza.

-Sabes Eriol, el día que me confesaste tus sentimientos-Dijo Tomoyo con una voz dulce y algo aniñada, al igual que las mejillas sonrosadas, ella es la joven de cabellos negros y de piel blanca. Ante este comentario, el oji-azul, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había intentado muchos métodos para decirle que lo que sentía por ella, era algo más que amistad, y no encontró mejor momento que un día bajo la lluvia, abajo un bello árbol de Maple, pero no mas que su acompañante- ¿Sabes, ya te tengo una respuesta?¿Quieres saberla?-Dijo mirándolo sonriente, sabia que estaba matándolo de misterio y de la pena, pero ella sufrió lo mismo, así que iba a disfrutarlo. Al termino de esa pregunta, Eriol, sintió palidecer lo que había enrojecido, ¿y si lo rechazaba?¿Y si quería a alguien mas?¿Y si se reía de sus sentimientos? no ella nunca haría eso, pensaba mientras se estremecía levemente, causándole pena a su amada, que no sabia ya que su mirada se encontraba gacha.

-Si, vas a rechaz…-Comenzó el joven Hiragisawa, pero fue interrumpido, cuando, sintió unas suaves y delicadas manos en su rostro, que lo levantaron suavemente, y vio que Tomoyo se había levantado del columpio, y se había acuclillado, estando a su altura-Tomoyo...-Susurro sorprendió, sacándole una leve risa a ella, y vio como las mejillas de la joven Daidouji se sonrojaban, demasiado.

Entonces, sintió unos suaves y delicados labios sobre los suyos, dejando sobre los suyos, un suave y agobiante sabor a fresa. Cuando Tomoyo se separo del chico, que aun no cabía de la impresión, lo vio a esos hermosos ojos azules, que se encontraban abiertos como nunca, y sus mejillas tan sonrojadas como las suyas.

-Espero que perdones mi atrevimiento, pero quería decirte con hechos, lo que mi boca no se animaba a decir-Declaro avergonzada y dulcemente, despertando al chico de su trance-Tú, me gustas mucho Eriol, demasiado como para decirlo en pal...-Esta vez ella fue interrumpida, pero por los labios felices del chico, que se habia levantado, intercambiando los papeles, ahora ella, tenia a las manos de Eriol, tomando su rostro [_Yo bueno:¿Los labios puedes estar felices?]/YO Malo: Tiene razón "el angelito", ¿DE dónde sacaste eso?/YO:¡Oigan!, me cuesta las partes empalagosas, pero este Pov no estaría completo sin una explicación y un besito, además quedo bien, aunque raro, pero bien a final de cuentas_].

Entonces, ella poso sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo[Iagh!me salio muy empalagoso]. Mientras Eriol, bajaba sus manos, y las ponía sobre la cintura de Tomoyo, para luego él abrazarla. Quedando así como una par de jóvenes enamorados, compartiendo un tierno beso, a la luz del atardecer, dando una bella imagen.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, por falta de aire, ambos sonrieron.

-Tú lo has dicho, querida Tomoyo-hablo dulcemente Eriol-Hay que expresar con hechos, lo que en palabras seria imposible-Aunque, al termino de esta oración, una sonrisa arrogante se asomo en los labios, levemente hinchados por los besos de la pelinegra, para luego abrirlos y dejar salir, las siguientes palabras-¿Sabes?, me hare adicto a tus besos. Pero deseo tener un licencia, que me permita tocarlos cuando quiera-Dijo enrojeciendo a la oji-amatista y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella-Así que...Tomoyo Daidouji, usted ¿aceptaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que si joven Eriol, seria un placer para mi-Termino diciendo divertida, para luego fundirse en, nuevamente, un tierno beso, que termino luego de unos minutos, para que ambos se retiraran a sus hogares y darles la noticias a sus familias.

Mientras que la señora Daidouji, termino diciendo que sabia que esto pasaría, y que si hacía llorar a su pequeña, las pagaría muy caro.

********************************FinFlashBack***************************

Se que lo que les e contado no tiene mucho sentido, con lo anterior, pero es necesario para el siguiente recuerdo, que si dará una respuesta a mis dudas.[N/A:Hice una mezcla, de mi narración con la de Tomoyo, así se explica mejor y no pongo una.. ¡Demonios! no quería poner una nota, pero la puse =_=()]

*******************************FlashBack*********************************

Tras unos días, de ese suceso. En la casa, o mejor dicho mansión, del chico, se encontraba la pareja. Ambos se encontraban recostados en el sofá, tras ver una serie de miedo, que fue elegido por el joven, los dos, luego de tranquilizar a la amatista, se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Se encontraban solos, ya que la prima del oji-azul, se había ido de urgencia a Inglaterra, y volvería al día siguiente.

Tras haber pasado una hora Y MEDIA [N/A=Ok, me salieron dormilones xD] uno de ellos, empezaba a moverse levemente, y abrir sus parpados con pesadez. Al abrirse aquellos pálidos parpados, dejaron ver unos bellos ojos violesaceos con muy pocos matices azules, sonrío al ver como su novio, que bien sonaba decirlo, penso felizmente, se mostraba tan pacifico e indefenso, como un tierno niño.

Pero de repente, noto como fruncía el ceño y realizaba algunos quejidos, algunas frases incoherentes salían de sus labios. Entre esos murmullos, se pudo entender:

-... ¡No!...Yo no soy él...Eriol...Soy-Siguió hablando y susurrando cosas in-entendibles, preocupando a la joven pelinegra, que empezó a llamarlo, pero el seguía en ese trance del sueño-... ¡Yo no soy Clow! ...-Termino gritando Eriol, mientras despertaba abruptamente, y sus ojos mostraban un estado de nerviosismo, impropio de ellos, pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Tomoyo, se calmo, había tenido una pesadilla, suspiro mientras ponía una mano en el rostro de la nívea, su piel era tan suave y cálida como ninguna, sin poder evitarlo, sonrío.

-Eriol, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupadamente la heredera de la corporación Daidouji-Estabas haciendo gestos extraños, y hablando entre sueños-Aclaro, haciendo palidecer, mas de lo que ya era, al joven Hiragisawa. ¿Y si había dicho algo de más? ¿Y si ella sospechaba?, no, no era imposible, de ser así ella se habría ido.

-Tranquila, princesa, solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla-Dijo calmadamente, entones se le ocurrió una idea, para des-serenar a su linda novia-¿Sabes? soñaba con que tú, mi linda muñequita de porcelana, te ibas de mi lado, y me dejabas a la deriva-Comento, sonrojando a la joven" sé ve tan tierna así"-

-No mientas Eriol Hiragisawa-Aclaro seriamente, aunque se podía leer el nerviosismo en su voz,-Hablabas de que no eras alguien, un tal Clow, y que eras Eriol, el resto fue incomprensible-Dijo, el chico suspiro, debía aclararle algo de su sueño, o ella lo "torturaria".

-No te diré que soñaba, ya que podría cumplirse lo que te dije-Dijo resignado el pelinegro-Pero, te diré que tal vez pronto, o tal vez lejano, todas tus dudas se aclararan -Termino diciendo, con un brillos triste y misterioso en sus hermosos ojos. Ella, para calmar un poco sus angustia y comunicarle que estaría con él, lo beso pausadamente, trasmitiéndole tranquilidad. "Espero, querida Tomoyo, que cuando la verdad llegue a ti, tu corazón siga siendo mío, porque tus arrebatadores besos, con cada uno, te llevas un trozo de mi alma y mi corazón, que te pertenecen solo a ti. Porque si te pierdo, nada de lo que he hecho en mis vidas, importaría" Pensó el níveo, mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel dulce beso, y lo correspondía pegando el cuerpo de la nívea al suyo, abrazándola por la cintura.

*****************************FindelFlashBack**************************

La nívea, ante este recuerdo, se encontraba levemente sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa.

De allí, venia el extraña sensación de haber escuchado aquel nombre. Pero, ahora que sabia de donde anteriormente lo había escuchado, ¿Porque Eriol sabia aquel nombre? y ¿Qué relación tenia con el? Eran demasiadas preguntas, y esperaba que se respondieran pronto.

Ya verían Eriol, Sakura y Kerberous, si Sakura me contó que el osito amarillo con alas era su guardián, aunque ¿De qué la protegía? y ¿Enserio era un guardián?, ya verían ellos cuando los agarrara. Los torturaría, hasta que hablen.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Sorprendentemente, estoy "puntual", tarde pero lunes._

_Perdón, pero pensaba subirlo antes, pero se me complico mucho los recuerdos, y luego bueno limpiar los errores, si ustedes vieran los borradores me tirarian, por la cabeza un libro de ortografia._

_Ah las palbras:_

_kitos;Kikus y glicirinas japonesas: Son plantas de origen japones y que se encuentra en Japon. No se si hay algun argentino por aquí, pero en Argentina hay unas glicirinas que estan en la familia de las glicirinas japonesas._

_Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo numero 9?_

_Lo llevo haciendo desde que sube el anterior, bueno a los reviews!_

_Numero de reviews por contestar: "2", es broma-_- Ya nadie me lee :'(_

_Mari.7: Hola, muajaja. La verdad esa era la idea, mucho querian a Shaoran/xioLang, pero el esta en Hong Kong, bronceandoce, con un teléfono a su lado, esperando mi llamada. Muchas seguramente se me decepcionaron y me mandaron al infierno por poner el ingles Eriol, pero vamos, el encuentre entre Shao y Saku, se hara muy interesante.y gracias, la verdad me rei 15 minutos por ese invento mio, xD._

_Sofitkm:Hola,muchas gracias. Creo que eres la unica que penso en que no podría ser Shaoran, tal vez haga un cap sin nombre, me alegra mucho que te guste mi ideas locas :p. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto! Hasta luego!_

_La fecha de actualizacion de este cap es 8/9/14 . Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y que pronto nos leamos._

_Lamento si encuentran errrores ortograficos, nunca lo pongo pero me olvido, y dejen sus reviews, creo que es la 1º vez que lo pongo._


	10. un encuentro entre el agua y la flor

_Ya verían Eriol, Sakura y Kerberous, si Sakura me contó que el osito amarillo con alas era su guardián, aunque ¿De qué la protegía? y ¿Enserio era un guardián?, ya verían ellos cuando los agarrara. Los torturaría, hasta que hablen._

* * *

**_La Profecía del Cerezo Blanco_**

**_Los personajes del y la serie CCS (Card Captor Sakura) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las ingeniosas chicas de Clamp. La historia, si es de mi pertenencia._**

**_-Diálogos-_**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_[Notas de autora]_**

**Capitulo.: Un encuentro entre el agua y la flor.**

* * *

**_En un sitio desconocido_**

* * *

_-AL fin fue librado el poder que nunca debió salir de esta familia-Esa femenina y autoritaria voz, se escuchó aquel sitio._

_-Lo sé, pero nos es imposible ubicarlo, parece que aquel ser, posee un gran poder. Porque, cada vez que estamos a punto de ubicarlo, se expande o se achica, confundiéndonos, pero creemos que puede estar cerca de las islas Kuriles, también hemos sentido su presencia en el océano Pacifico del Este, al igual que en Taiwán -Termino diciendo la voz de un joven, parecía, según su voz, muy seria y molesto._

_Veamos en que se encuentra pensando..._

_"Ese libro debería de haber caído en mis manos, eso me aseguraría el respeto de todos, castigare con mis propias manos al ser que logro abrirlo. Pero debo admitir que esa magia que se siente es muy poderosa, aun no entiendo esa referencia del Cerezo blanco, supongo que Clow siempre fue así..."_

_La voz femenina, lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_-déjame pensar un momento sobre eso, pero-Unos ojos negros como la noche se presentaron contra otros de un color distinto,-Dime ¿cómo va el asunto de nupcias?_

_Suspiro, disimulado, de frustración por parte del joven, luego de eso contesto_

_-Ya esta planeado, según hemos acordado, pretendemos realizarlo al cumplir 21 años, la fecha aun no esta dada, pero si será durante ese año.-Termino diciendo con serenidad, a pesar que no le agrade la idea, lo haría con honor por su familia, la mujer solo asintió-_

_-Esta bien. En cuanto al otro asunto-Al decir esto sus ojos se volvieron fríos como un glacial, y amenazantes como un arma [N/A=estúpida comparación, lo sé, pero no se me ocurría nada.]-Manténganse alertas, quiero conocer al ser que fue capaz de abrir aquella reliquia, sin pertenecer siquiera al legado familiar,-Dio por terminado la sesión aquella voz._

_-Lo hare, madre...-_

* * *

**_En la preparatoria Seijo_**

* * *

Con nuestros amigos, el receso ya había llegado. Eriol, el chico que llego ese día y se presento como el alumno nuevo, se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras veía a su novia con diversión, aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo, Sakura y él, sabían que estaba celosa, desde que había llegado, no paraba de recibir miradas de todo tipo, algunas eran de admiración, otras de envidia, que eran de chicos, algunas de lujuria, que le ponía los pelos de punta, y otras tímidas y tiernas, con una pizca de amor. Y sabía que para su "muñequita de porcelana", no habían pasado por desapercibida esas miradas, como tampoco, los guiños y caídas "accidentales", que terminaban con un leve roce.

Su amiga, se encontraba divertida, no todos los días la gran Tomoyo Daidouji, muestra celos por su guapo novio, aunque también estaba preocupada. Ella sabía bien, que cuando su amiga amatista llegaba al limite, era capaz de todo, pero todo de verdad, de mostrar que ese chico de ojos celestes y pelo negro, era solo de ella, y de nadie mas, y que no pensaba compartirlo.

Y a ambos, a Eriol y Sakura, se les paso por la cabeza una de las escenas creadas por una de sus seguidoras, mientras seguían a una "serena" Tomoyo.

***_*******************************Flashbacks**********************************_**

El trío de amigos, conformado por una peli-castaña y dos peli-negro, se encontraba charlando animadamente sobre el noviazgo, que se dio entre los pelinegros, estaban debajo un frondoso árbol, disfrutando su sombra.

-Enserio Tommy, ¡estoy muy feliz! al fin son novios-Exclamó la jovencita de cabellos castaños hasta lo hombros y bellos ojos esmeraldas, de una edad, aproximada, de 14 años.

-Esta bien Sakura, pero ¿Cómo es eso de "al fin son novios"?-Exclamo el chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules, con unos ojos de un azul intenso, de unos 14 años, tanbien, que se encontraba levemente sonrojado, al igual que su novia, un chica de la misma edad que su amiga y novio, de cabello azabache hasta la cintura, con unos bellos ojos amatistas.

-Es que, bueno, aunque no me crean-Dijo sonrojada la oji-verda-YO siempre supe, y creí, que terminarían juntos-Dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja, su amiga se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente despistada, y ellos que ni siquiera habían pensado en ello, nunca se les había ocurrido que terminarían así-Era muy ...m ¿obvio?, es que ustedes se complementan demasiado, además, siempre que están en grupo, se entienden a la perfección, y hace unos meses, me e dado cuenta que hay un brillo distinto en sus ojos, cada vez, brillaban con mas intensidad, y mas cuando estaban juntos o veían al otro, y ese brillo ya lo había visto en otros casos, cuando mi padre habla sobre mi madre, sus ojos se iluminan, se llenan de un especie de ilusión y admiración, bueno yo por eso creí que terminarían juntos-Termino la castaña, mientra un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, al igual que su mirada la dirigía al cielo, ya que antes se encontraba observando a los níveos, sus ojos mostraban una gran nostalgia, como cada vez que hablaba de su madre, pero una linda sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Vaya, eso no me los esperaba de ti, Sakura-Exclamo asombrado Eriol, nunca la había visto hablar con tanto sentimiento y razón, ya que, como dijo ella, y él no se había dado cuenta, todo era verdad,- Pero, si sabias que Tomoyo y yo, terminaríamos siendo novios...-No pudo terminar de hablar, cuando una chica se paro en frente de ellos.

Era Nekaiwu Kumiko, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, parecido al café, poseía unos ojos color marrones oscuros, su cuerpo se encontraba mas desarrollado que el resto de sus compañeras, no era un secreto que ella había repetido, por lo cual era mayor que todos en el salón, atraía muchas miradas, sin importar su edad. Y desde que Hiraguisawa, había llegado, el ase había enfocado en él, lo acosaba permanentemente, todos sabían que si Eriol, no fuera Tan caballeroso, estaban seguros que ya le habría humillado por tanto acoso, pero él solo se encargaba de decirle amablemente que su corazón ya tenia dueña.

-Amor mío, Eriol, dime que eso no es cierto-Hablo con una extremadamente dramática y dulce, pero hablo tan alto, que atrajo la miradas de todo los que se encontraban cerca de allí-Dime que es mentira,¡Di que no eres el novio de.. esta!-Gritó fuertemente, mientras señalaba a la joven Daidouji con desprecio, como si fuera un objeto sin valor, sus ojos marrones se enfocaron con furia en la frágil figura de Tomoyo, al ver que el ingles no hablaba-¡Tú me las pagaras! ¡POr haberme quitado a lo que yo quiero! y eso nadie lo debe hacer-Exclamo, parra lego bajar la voz considerablemente, para que solo ellos 3 la escucharan, ya que se había percatado de su público.

Pero, Eriol, al ver como señalaba y hablaba de su querida novia, una furia lo embargo, sus ojos azules tan bellos como el cielo, reflejaron la furia del infierno mismo, al igual que una frialdad que haría al mas valiente huir, que hizo que las amigas se sorprendieran, nunca lo habían visto de esa forma, y a la joven Nekaiwu sudar frío. El níveo se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente a ella, dejando a todos perplejos, algunos creían que la iba a besar, pero los que estaban cerca y veían los ojos de él, sabían que al fin esa chica iba a se puesta en su lugar.

-Lo siento, pero lo que dije es cierto, y no pienso decir una mentira, y solo para que tu ego aumente-Hablo fríamente el ojiazul, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, y a la oji-marron muda-Tomoyo es mi novia, y no pienso dejarla, y menos por ti, desde hace mucho se que mientras fingías estar "enamorada" de mi, salían con cualquiera que se te cruce en frente, así que mejor si te das la vuelta y te vas, y nos dejas descansar nuestros ojos-Termino diciendo fríamente, mientras que la chica lo miraba con furia.

Luego de eso, la joven salio corriendo, pero igualmente se seguía acercando a Eriol, pero mas discretamente.

**_*****************************************FindelFlashback*********************_**

Justo, llegaron al mismo lugar donde trascurría el recuerdo, debajo de un árbol frondoso, pero este había crecido notablemente.

Cuando llegaron debajo del árbol, los tres se sentaron, quedando sumidos en un silencio agradable, aunque para el níveo divertido. La amatista suspiro, dejando a los dos confundidos.

-Eriol, dejémonos de teatro- Dijo mirando directamente a esos ojos que la enamoraron de niña-Dime,¿A qué has vuelto?

-aya, a pesar de los años separados, aun no te puedo ocultar nada-Comento divertido y resignado-Vine por dos razones, una es por ti, ¡¿ue?! ¡no me mires así, es cierto!-Dijo, al ver como lo veía su chica, y levanto sus manos haciendo como un juramento, causando la risa en Sakura, quien callo al ver como la miraba su amiga-Y bueno, en segundo lugar, es un secreto, o lo será por el momento-Comento misteriosamente, al igual que su sonrisa.

-Dímelo, Eriol, si estas en problemas mas te vale que no me entere-Dijo amenazadoramente la Daidouji.

-Hay, estoy dolida, no me tienes confianza amor, ¿Yo? ¿Eriol Hiraguisawa en problemas? esa frase no existe y no queda bien-Dijo divertidamente, causando la risa de la Kinomoto "Espero que puedas con lo que sigue" pensó viéndola por un instante

-Claro que existe, y yo la utilizo: ¡Eriol Hiraguisawa estas en problemas, y son graves!-Luego de esa exclamación por parte de la pelinegra, comenzó una "discusión" entre los novios, causando grandes carcajadas en la esmeralda. Que duro hasta a que termino el receso, para luego dar paso a un día normal, al salir los níveos decidieron retirarse para tener una cita, Tomoyo se disculpo una y otra vez por no poder acompañarla, me refiero a Sakura, pero ella solo decía que no era nada importante, que el lunes podrirán ir juntas, después se despidieron, y cada uno llego a su casa.

POV SAKURA

-Hay que aburrimiento-Digo mientras termino de hacer mi deberes escolares si mi padre estuviera aquí, podríamos hablar sobre las excursiones, alas cual a participado, pero él no esta, entonces dirijo mi vida hacia un costado de mi almohada y veo como Kero, con Tomoyo hablamos un poco sobre él, y al verlo nos fue imposible no darle un apodo acorde a su personalidad y su forma falsa, según él, duerme perezosamente.

Escucho ruidos en la planta baja, agudizo mi oído, y puedo definir las voces como la de mi hermano y-sonrojo a la vista-

-Yukito-Susurro en un estado de trance.

-¡Kero!-Lo sacudo levemente, observó como se revuelve en su camita, que le hice con una esponja, una tela y algodón,-Despierta, por favor..-Sigo un ratito, y finalmente abre sus ojos-¡Al fin despiertas, Kero!

Noto como frunce el seño, que lo hace ver demasiado tierno y gracioso:

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?!-Dijo enojado, mientras se levantaba y agitaba frenéticamente sus brazos y piernas-Yo soy Kerberous, la gran bestia que te protege.

-Si,si, todo lo que tu digas, Kero-Frunció el seño, pero se calló-Iré a bajo, y ahí visitas, por lo tanto debes comportarte ¿Entiendes'-Le comunico, antes de que haga algún lio.

-Si, ahora déjame dormir-Dijo volviendo a su cama.

Suelto una leve risita, me veo en el espejo; hoy visto unos pantalones mezquilla color azules, con una camiseta color blanca con una estrella debajo del hombro, de color verde, y esto con las pantuflas de conejo rosas, que me regalaron mi hermano y padre, para mi cumpleaños nº18, y mi cabello lo tengo suelto; sonrío.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí están mi hermano y Yukito, ambos voltean a verme, Yuki sonríe y Toya solo me mira.

-¡Hola pequeña Sakura!¿Cómo has estado? Lamento mucho no haber podido venir el día de ayer, es que me sentía algo indispuesto-Revelo con algo de pena. Le sonreí, nunca me podría enojar con él.

- No hay problema Yukito-Le asegure con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, pero igualmente-Sonrío alegremente, causando un vuelco a mi corazón, y llamando la atención de mi hermano y la mía- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Como una compensación sobre el día de ayer, y antes de que repliquen-Dijo al ver las intenciones de ambos hermanos-No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta, así yo deba arrastrarlos, con Sakura no habrá problema, pero contigo Touya, necesitare ayuda-Comento, causando la risa de ambos hermanos.

Luego de eso, los tres salieron, fueron por el parque pingüino, por unos helados, pasaron la tarde de forma tranquila, pero no faltaron algunos enfrentamientos entre los hermanos. De repente, Touya recibió una llamada, por lo que se aparto un poco, para luego volver, con un semblante serio.

-Lo lamento, pero debo retirarme. Mi jefe, me necesita, lo siento-Se disculpo, el primogénito de los Kinomoto's.

-No hay problema Touya-Otro día podemos terminar la salida.

- Pero sigan tu y el monstruo, aun falta unas horas para que anochezca, pueden seguir, claro si el monstruo vuelve a casa, antes de las 9pm-Señalo divertido, pero serio.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tu que dices Sakura?-Pregunto Yukito al a oji-verde, que se encontraba fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, por el apodo utilizado, pero asintió para darle una respuesta afirmativa al peli-gris-Entonces esta decidió.

Luego de eso, y que Touya se retire, dieron una vuelta mas, hasta acabar a unos metros de un acuario.-Hey, ¿Que te parece si vamos allí?-Comento mientras señalaba al edificio color azul, con unos peces de colores como letrero y unos corales que formaban la frase "Azul del mar "-¿Qué dices?

-¡Claro!-Exclamo alegremente

Después, entraron y observaron con sorpresa, como casi todas las paredes se encontraban hechas de un vidrio reforzado, dejando ver a muchas clases de peces, desde peces payasos, corales, peces Ángeles hasta tortugas y mantarrayas.

-Ven, ¡mira!¿Quieres una malteada?-Pregunto Yukito a la castaña. Recibiendo un asentamiento de ella.-Quédate aquí yo iré a pedirlas-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y luego se retiraba a pedir las malteadas.

"si esto es un sueño, no me despierten" Pensó la oji-verde mientras sonreía, si caer en cuenta en las miradas que recibía, de parte del público masculino.

-Muchas gracias Yukito-dijo la castaña, al recibir una malteada de fresa, por parte del peli-cenizo.

-No ahí porque pequeña-Dijo tiernamente Tsuquishiro , contestando con una soreia, que sonrojo a la Kinomoto

Siguieron hablando amenamente, todo sin saber que eran observado por tres pares de ojos.

-Linda ¿porque debemos estar aquí?-Pregunto uno de ellos, con una voz masculina

-Ya te lo dije, quiero estar en la primera cita de Sakura, hay vuelvo rápido -Dijo una voz femenino, a la vez que se alejaba, y entraba en los baños.

-¿Esto es legal? además,¿Porqué debiste traer a ese cuatro ojos?-Pregunto una voz chillona

-Claro que es legal, pero tú querías ver a Sakura, además fue tu idea. Y no le digas cuatro ojos, es mi novio Eriol Hiraguisawa, así que cuida tu lenguaje Kerberous-Dijo seriamente Tomoyo, mientras el pequeño ser se estremecía,"Ella con Clow, hubieran hecho una buena pareja" pensó el ser de ojos negros.

Mientras, con Eriol, observaba profundamente a Sakura,"Esto será divertido, espero que sepas ganártelos" pensó divertidamente el joven, aunque en su subconsciente, sabia que temía, había conocido a esa joven de casualidad, y esperaba que de ambos caminos, el mejor fuera el que quedara, si no muchos corazones, mas uno, sufrirían.

* * *

_**Pov Sakura.**_

* * *

Esto es un sueño, Yukito es muy lindo y caballeroso, en ese momento, Yukito levanta la mirada, y la sorprende viéndolo, iba a decir algo, cuando su sonrisa se apareció en sus labios, sonrojándola, y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Luego de eso, empezaron a hablar, sobre como iba en sus estudios, algunos chist4es, pasándola fantásticamente.

-Si, fue muy gracioso. ¡Tendría que haber visto la cara de Touya, cuando el doctor le dijo que debía mantenerse quieto!-Dijo entre risas la joven Kinomoto, comentando una anécdota sobre su hermano, cuando se lesiono la pierna, tras un partido de soccer/futboll,

Ambos se encontraban riendo, cuando pararon de reír. Yukito, sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho y frente. Y Sakura, se sentía extraña, sentía... Una corriente atravesarla y viajar por su cuerpo, sentía que debía correr y seguir aquella sensación, a su instinto.

Pero, no hizo ningún movimiento, no al ver el semblante que reflejaba Tsuquishiro.

-Yukito, ¿Que te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupación, al ver como él, posaba una mano en su sien, mientras, aplicaba movimientos verticales, como si quisiera calmar un dolor.

-Estaré bien, solo es un dolor de cabeza- Comento dificultosamente, Sakura iba a decir algo, pero, no llego a abrir sus labios, cuando, un gran crujido se escucho, y luego varios gritos, dirigió su mirada allí, y vieron con horro, como la gigantesca columna de agua, que debía contener, como mínimo, 1.000ltrs de agua, se fragmentaba rompiéndose al final, el agua llego a ellos, inundo todo el piso de la cafetería.

Nuestros queridos espías, se encontraban saliendo del lugar, tras ver que Sakura casi los descubre, y que Kerberous, se hubiera acabado todos los dulces. Pero al ver, como el agua llegaba hastas sus pies, y escuchar los gritos, y distinguiendo el de Sakura, La oji-amatista, no dudo en ir, pero no llego muy lejos, cuando Eriol, la saco a rastras del lugar. Tomoyo, con los ojos amenazan con soltar lágrimas, grito-

¡Eriol, déjame ir! ¡Sakura me necesita! ¡No pienso perderla!-Pero a pesar de sus quejas y golpes, su novio no la soltó.

La llevo en brazos, mientras ella seguía golpeándolo en el pecho, el solo la miraba con profunda tristeza y dolor. Algunos que observaban la escena, solo negaban con la cabeza, al pensar que seguramente habría discutido, si supieran.

Pero, al menos la azabache, agradecía que Kero, hubiera salido como una bala tras Sakura, sin importar el peligro, fue.

-Todo estará bien, tranquilízate amor. No me gusta verte llorar-Hablo dulcemente el pelinegro, mientras retiraba las furtivas y pocas lágrimas en las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha.-Sakura estará bien, Tsuquishiro se encuentra con ella, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si te golpearas al intentar ayudar? Si te golpeas, podrías hacer que la situación sea mas peligrosa, y me causarías mucho dolor-Dijo tristemente, lo dolía ver a su novia sufrir, pero sabia que esto, no era nada con el dolor que vivirían luego. "Esto, mi querida princesa, es solo el principio del fin" Pensó con tristeza, y él, también sufrió, mientras aferraba con mas fuerza, pero sin dañarla, a Tomoyo a su pecho.

* * *

_**Volviendo al Acuario**_

* * *

Sakura y Yukito se encontraban siendo arrasados por una corriente, que no sabia de donde apareció, ya que allí no había un sitio por el cual ir, hasta que Yukito logro aferrarse a una columna, y busco con la mirada a su compañera. Peor no la encontró, empezó asustarse ¿Y se le paso algo? ¿Y si se ahogo'? Empezó a gritar su nombre, esperando una señal de la hermana de Touya.

Pero él no sabía, que Sakura se encontraba a "salvo" [N/A=Lo digo por el resto], Kerberous, la había encontrado, y la llevo a un lugar apartado y seguro, y ambos sentían la misma sensación, y el guardián, explico que eso significaba, que la presencia de un elemento del libro de Clow, andaba suelto. Y sabían quien era...

De la nada, un torbellino paso cerca suyo, deteniéndose a unos metros de ellos, que se encontraban en una especie de ventila [N/A=No tiene sentido, pero bueno]. En frente suyo, se había formado un torbellino de agua, y en la parte superior un ser de agua comenzó a formarse, tomando la figura de una mujer.

La especie de piel, que poseía, era de un color azul traslúcido, su cabello largo hasta casi tocar el torbellino, pero elevado por una misteriosa fuerza, era de color azul, más oscuro que el de su piel, y de igual manera, traslúcido, y en la zona, que debía estar su cadera y piernas, había como una cola de sirena.

Y entendió, que dadas la circunstancias, ese elemento era el del...

-Agua-Dijo con decisión, viendo como el ser sonreía ladinamente, y la joya que poseía en la diadema que tenia en la frente brilló, y sus azules ojos como el mar, brillaron misteriosamente. Esto era un encuentro entre la flor y el agua, y se definiría otra sumisión o una revelación.

* * *

Hola!

He regresado!

Bueno...¿Cuánto mee ausente? Bueno estamo a 27/8 y el cao anterior fu e 8/9... ¡AHY POR DIOS!

Tome vacacones de 19 días! Sorry...

Bueno, no se como justificarme, pero les comento: Ando con algunos exámenes, aprove todo, algunos problemas familiares que me han deestabilizado levemente, pero ya todo anda mejr en la cabecita loca de Lavedoki, Cú-Cú cu-cu x3 Y bueno, ademas yo deseba alargar más el ca`´itulo, :'( pero no fue posible. Mi cabeza no deseaba escribir, y pense en dejarla un rato, haver si al enfriarse andaba, pero como no ando, decidí dejarlo así, porque si no, actualizaria en el 2020, tal vez exagero, pero no demasiado. Bueno contestare reviews, y seguire viendo InuYyasha...

Hay me maree, _ Recuérdenme nunca pero nunca, borrar el 1º cap´ítul, que solo eran 117 palabras, masomenos, ya que ahora no se si conteste el review o no buaaaaa, ya me duele mi cabecita loca...

Sakura08= Hola! Lamento mucho no haberte contestado anteriormente, anadaba media dormida y al parecer, se me salteo tu review, diculpame, ¡gomenen!. Encuanto a tu critica, te agradesco mucho tu verdicto, y bueno aquí esta el capítulo demasiado tarde, pero bue, lo mejor siempre llega a lo último,y ¿Quién dijo que haria sufrir a Sakura y Shaoran? Shao ni siquiera aparecio. Bueno, ni idea cuando tomara el avión para Tomoeda, pero tengo todo planeado, solo ahí que ver cuando llega, Hasta Pronto!

Mari.7=HOla!Hey! no es que ignore tu review, es que lo usted a comentado el **9 de septiembre** y subí el capi el **8 de septiembre ** por eso, yo no conteste su critica. BUeno ahora la contestare. Por favor, no me mandes a la hoguera, si no ¿Quién seguira la historia? ¿Quién contestara sus tierno reviews? Pero, bueno, ademas, ¡No te arrepentiras! EL encuentro entre Saku y Shao sera masomenos así, no te dire la narración, si no dire palabras y masomenos captaras/captaran la idea ;),; Lobo,lluvia,magia, no tigo más, o se hace muy obvio.Y tieenes razón, me salió demasiado empalagoso x3 las escenas de ExT, pero quedó muy lindo y tierno x*. Hasta pronto!

Sofitkm=Hola! Bueno, tienes razó, no tiene mucha relación del ¿"Porque" y "como"? llegó el libro a las manos de Sakura, pero te dire, sea clara un poco cuando Shaoran aparesca, el tendra el resto de la versión, pero si relees el último párrafo del 1º cap, no te lo digo para que lo hagas es un comentario al azar, comenta que la pareja salió a dar un paseo con el libro, y luego hay una pregunta. Esa pregunta, es la respuesta a tu pregunta, porque, cada respuesta empieza con una pregunta... Hasta Pronto!

Lamento si hay errores ortograficos, pero no me llevo bien que ella -_-, No se si subire pronto o no, porque, ando escrbiendo poesia, que eso si es lo mio, ¿SAben? esta historia, empezo como un simpre verso de una de mis obras, como les llamo yo, y con el tiempo, termino siendo el primer acertijo de esta historia, me trae mucha nostalgia aquello, bueno, para mi es mas sencillo escribir poesia, ya que ella, se lleva el malestar, se lleva el dolor y todos los sentimientos guardados en nuestro interior, dejando al alma más ligera, para que al irse, las alas que todos tenemos en nuestro interior, se habran con fuerza y esplendor, y vuelen con libertad y facilidad, sin llevar aquello que guardamos en nuestro interior.

Buen, uso mucho esta l¡palabra pero, ¡bue!, fecha de actualización 27/8-23:11pm

Pd:EStoy teniendo problemas con mi cuenta, asíq ue.. no sé xq pongo esto, pero por si las dudas...


End file.
